Just One More Time
by aftermecomesthefloods
Summary: So there has been a lot of Anderson twin stuff on my blog latley, so this is my little contribution. Blaine loves Kurt, but his twin and best friend are very protective. Will they bring the couple together, or tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**This is my first fanfic, so bare with me, I'm still learning!  
Oh yeah, and it's to do with all of that Handerson Forgy stuff that's on Tumblr right now. There's no twincest (because that's kind of gross), but I did like the idea of Blaine having a twin brother. Anyway, I'll shut up now. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, I would incorporate the plot of every single good fanfic that I've read, and the series would go on forever. **

* * *

"One more time!" Wes yelled. Kurt heaved a sigh as they moved into their opening positions for 'Misery.' He sang his parts and made little effort to dance around with his friends. He had other things on his mind. Blaine cheekily came up to him and yanked him to his feet, almost forcing Kurt to dance. _Blaine. That boy will be the death of me,_ Kurt thought, as he watched his best friend do his silly interpretive dancing throughout the song, making a total fool of himself, but somehow still managing to look absolutely dreamy.

Blaine and Kurt have been best friends for about two months now. They've been inseparable since Blaine willingly drove all the way to McKinley High to confront one of Kurt's bullies. And now Kurt was here, at Dalton with Blaine. Seeing him every day. Living across the hall from him. It would be perfect, if the goofball realized how Kurt felt about him. It seems as though their friendship was totally platonic, and while Kurt absolutely loved their friendship, he also hated it at the same time. It sucked not being able to be completely honest with Blaine. It sucked to not be able to hold his hand. To hug him. _To kiss him._

"Great job, guys!" Wes said, interrupting Kurt's train of thought. "I think we might have our opening number for Regional's right there!" The Warblers all cheered. "Now go and get some rest. We worked really hard today, so we won't bother with rehearsals tomorrow, so go and relax!" The Warblers cheered again. It was very rare that Wes gave them time off. Kurt grabbed his Marc Jacobs satchel and wandered over to where Blaine was standing, talking to their friend (and Kurt's roommate) David.

"-Can't believe that Wes is actually giving us a day off," David was saying.

"I know! Maybe he's on drugs or something," Blaine said.

"I'm thinking he just got laid?"

"No way man, maybe he got abducted by aliens?"

"Nah, I'm sticking with the getting laid thing. I mean, the poor boy's been waiting for a while."

"I know! I mean, it's been _how _long since Amanda?"

"Hey, fuck you Blaine. My sex life is none of your business!" Wes exclaimed. Dave and Blaine laughed.

"Speaking of sex life, what are you and Kurt doing tomorrow?" Wes asked. Kurt blushed and Blaine laughed nervously.

"I was actually going to ask Kurt to come out with me tomorrow night," Blaine admitted, and Kurt blushed even more. Kurt had no idea why he felt like ringing up Mercedes and giggling and squealing until the sun came up. I mean, Kurt's been out with Blaine before, but lately, Blaine has been a lot flirtier.

"Ooh, out where, may I ask?" Dave said, laughing.

"Out for a romantic stroll on the beach, or out for a romantic fuck on the beach?" Wes teased. Wes and David were both so different out of Warblers practice. They joked around a lot more, and enjoyed pranking people.

"No. I mean, I wanted to take him to this concert," Blaine explained.

"What, like a porn concert?"

"No! Will you guys just fuck off for one second?" Kurt would never admit this to anyone, but he secretly loved it when Blaine swore. Maybe it was because Blaine was always so prim and dapper, all the time. Kurt didn't know. He just found it absolutely sexy.

Wes and David left the room still laughing about porn and sex on the beach.

Real charmers, they were.

Finally Kurt and Blaine were alone.  
"Anyway there's this band called _Infusion of the Soul_, and it's their concert. My best friend Harley is the lead singer. Their music is really… well; not our type, but I promised Harley we would be there. Anyway, the band just got back from Los Angeles, visiting Harley's dad, because he's in the music industry, and so they made an EP and everything. Their pretty popular I guess. But yeah. Will you come? It'll be a whole lot more enjoyable if you're there," Blaine explained. Blaine had a best friend called Harley? Kurt couldn't help but to feel jealous.

"So you want me to come and watch your friend's band, whose music I probably won't like anyway?" Kurt asked.

"Well… Yeah."

"Alright. I'll come."

"Really!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Yeah. Besides, it's an excuse to get out of Dalton for a while." Blaine flashed him a cheeky grin.

"So you'll come for me?"

"Yes Blaine. I'll come for you." Blaine smirked and leaned closer to Kurt, placing a hand on his leg.

"That's what she said," He whispered. And Kurt forced himself to laugh (as he was having trouble thinking straight. I mean, _come on. _Blaine's hand was on his leg!). He was about to respond before Wes burst into the room again. Blaine pulled back immediately as they both realized that he and David were listening outside the door to the Choir Room.

"Wait, did I hear correctly? _Infusion of the Soul _is back?" Wes pretty much yelled.

"Yes…" Blaine said, just a bit annoyed that his moment with Kurt was ruined.

"All of them?"

"Yes Wes, Harley is back in town," Blaine said, rolling his eyes. Wes looked like he was about to pass out.

"Look, I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise anything."

"Blaine I swear to god, if you don't get me into that concert I swear I'll… I'll…"

"What? Stutter at me?" Blaine said sarcastically, causing David to laugh. A cheeky grin appeared on Wes' face. He whispered something in Blaine's ear, so that Kurt couldn't hear a thing. He wondered what the hell Wes was saying to him, because whatever it was, it was causing Blaine to blush terribly.

_"If you don't get me into the concert I will tell Kurt about that dream you had the other night? The sexy one? The one where you woke me up because you were moaning Kurt's name reeeeally loudly?" _Wes whispered, and Blaine promptly blushed, thanking God that Kurt couldn't hear them. He knew Wes wasn't bluffing, which was why he immediately felt scared. But that was one amazing dream, now that he remembered it, but it was embarrassing to realize that he wasn't just moaning in his dream, but out loud as well. He could have stayed in that dream forever if Wes hadn't woke him up yelling something about how he couldn't find his video camera. Anyway, Blaine knew Wes was telling the truth, so he quickly held up his hands in defeat.

"Alright! I will get you into the concert!" He said hurriedly.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Wes exclaimed hugging Blaine tightly, before running out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Kurt asked, as he followed Blaine out of the Choir Room. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Wes has always had a _huge _crush on Harley." Kurt was confused. He was pretty sure Wes was straight. He told Blaine this.

"Yeah, he is, why?" Blaine said, throwing Kurt a confused look.

"It doesn't matter. By the way, what did Wes say to you that made you change your mind?" Blaine blushed even more than before and mumbled something that Kurt couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kurt said, smirking.

"You didn't hear, did you?"

"No." Blaine looked relieved.

"Good! I mean, oh well. I'll tell you later. Anyway, come on. I'll tell you all about the band on the way back to the dorms." And that is exactly what he did. He went on and on about how _wonderful _Harley is, and how they've been best friends since they were two, and basically kept talking so that Kurt wouldn't stop asking about Wes's little piece of blackmail.

As they went their separate ways, Kurt was still a bit frustrated and confused about the whole Harley thing, so he couldn't help but to slam the door as he entered his dorm room.

"Woah, Kurt. What's got your panties in a twist?" David asked. He unfortunately noticed Kurt's momentary outburst.

"Nothing."

"Well, it sure as shit doesn't look like nothing. Now, tell your brother David what's bothering you. Are you jealous of Blaine and Harley?" Kurt didn't answer. "I knew it! Well, don't be. Trust me. I've seen them together many times, and they are just friends. Not even that, their more like family. Not to mention that Harley is _not _Blaine's type. So calm down, Blaine is still yours."

"David!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Just sayin'. Anyway, I'll be back. I just realized Wes has stolen my phone."

"Wes, he stole it _yesterday_. Are you really just noticing now?"

"Wait, you knew?"

"I'm the one who took it," Kurt admitted. David just stared at him, before pulling him into a hug.

"Kurt! You just pulled your first prank! You're growing up so fast, and I am so proud!" He started to pretend to cry, before Kurt pushed him away, laughing. "Well, I feel I should welcome you to the pranking Fandom and also tell you to watch your back, because now I will be seeking revenge when you least expect it."

"Wait, Dave!" Kurt called before Wes left the room.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Do you know what Wes said to Blaine earlier in the choir room?" David laughed.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to wait until Blaine tells you about that dude. But don't worry; I suspect you won't be waiting long." David winked and messed up Kurt's hair before marching over to Wes's room.

Kurt was even more determined to find out what it was all about. He would just have to ask Blaine when he least expected it. Or until He was drunk. Whichever came first.

* * *

**So there we go. The first chapter of my first fanfiction ever. Oh the things I get up to when I'm sick.**

**By the way, I promise that Blaine's twin and best friend will not get in the way of the Klaine romance, just trust me on this.**

**Anyway you may review if you wish, and chapter two should be up in no time :)**

**Thanks for reaing,**

**- Lily xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Here you go, have chapter two as well!  
Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Kurt and Blaine would have been together A LOT earlier. **

* * *

That night, or Judgment Day, as Kurt liked to refer it, finally arrived. Blaine and Kurt made their way to the venue. Which was a warehouse. **A warehouse**. Kurt was already worried. Wes and David had left a couple of hours earlier, but Kurt didn't know why.

It was around 10 pm when they made it to the warehouse, and walked inside, staying close to eachother. They were met by a girl, who squealed when she saw Blaine.  
"Bree!" Blaine yelled, before running and giving the girl a huge hug. Kurt awkwardly walked forward.

"It's good to see you, little brother!" The girl, Bree exclaimed.

"You never told me you were visiting today!" Blaine said, hugging her again.

"I wanted to surprise you. That and I really wanted to see the band play. I haven't been to one of their shows in ages!" How famous was this so called band supposed to be, Kurt wondered. Bree noticed Kurt standing behind them, and she nudged Blaine.

"Oh yeah, Kurt, this is my older sister Brielle, but call her Bree, or she'll probably injure you." Bree hit Blaine's arm playfully. Now Kurt knew Bree was Blaine's sister, he could really see the similarities between them. They were both short with dark, curly, unruly hair. Kurt didn't even know he had a sister. Hell, he still hasn't even met Blaine's twin brother, Everett, who was away on some soccer tour.

"Bree, this is Kurt," Blaine said, pausing before he said Kurt's name. Bree raised her eyebrows.

"Oh! So this is Mr Wonderful!" She exclaimed, dodging as Blaine attempted to swat her on the head. What the hell was _that _supposed to mean! Was that like, a good Mr Wonderful, or a sarcastic one, Kurt wondered?

"I'm only kidding!" She laughed. "Not really," she whispered to Kurt as she hugged him as well. "It's nice to meet you Kurt."

"Yeah, you too."

"Where's Everett?" She asked Blaine.

"Singapore. Still on his soccer tour. I think he comes back on Thursday."

"Well there goes my plan of seeing _both _of my little brothers. I have to be back in New York by Monday. Anyway, you guys are just in time for the final song, so head in." Blaine thanked his sister, and took Kurt's hand to lead him inside.

"Are we really here just to see the final song?" Kurt asked in amazement.

"Yeah," Blaine said.

"That's a bit pointless, don't you think?"

"Trust me, when you hear them play, you'll be thanking me." Kurt was about to reply, but he was cut off by thousands of teenagers. They were crowding around the stage, screaming and shouting "ONE MORE SONG" over and over again. Kurt was amazed. So this was _Infusion of the Soul._

The band (two guitarists, one bass guitarists and one drummer, all guys. Was this some sort of boy band?) Had started to play. It started with lots of electric guitar and crazy drums and was definitely NOT something Kurt would normally listen to. He was already glad they were only there for one song. He searched the stage, and saw one other person, who was obviously a girl (so that's a no to the boy band thing), with her back to the audience (facing the drums). Her long, dark, wavy hair was cascading down her back as she moved.

"Which one's Harley!" Kurt yelled over the guitar and audience

"There! The singer!" Blaine pointed to the girl.

"_That's Harley!" _He yelled, but Blaine couldn't hear him as the girl, Harley faced the audience. She was gorgeous. She was wearing black ripped jeans, a black and blue singlet and black converse sneakers. She also had black fingerless gloves that stopped just past her wrist. She began to sing, and the audience went wild.

_This doesn't make much sense  
Think far out, but I'm still locked in  
I'm still lost, walking circles  
The floor swallowed me up  
Oh, there's nowhere to go_

_There's a vulture on my shoulder  
And he's telling me to give in  
Always hissing right in my ear  
Like it's coming from my own head  
It's got me mixed up; trying not to give up  
Tell me there's a way to get out of here  
Oh, fixed at zero!_

She had an amazing voice, even if the song she was singing made absolutely no sense to Kurt. After a small guitar solo, she dropped to the floor. Kurt was worried she had hurt herself, or tripped, but she was on her knees singing to the front row and occasionally leaning on her hands, tying to be all sexual. And from the reactions from the males in the audience (particularly Wes, Kurt imagined) she was succeeding.

_I've learned to talk with my fingers  
The only voice that awakes my ears  
(Oh make my bones do something)  
Ever wanna jump out your skin  
Anticipating till the sidewalk ends  
There's nowhere to go!_

This song doesn't even make sense, Kurt thought as Harley slowly stood up again, before singing the chorus.

_There's a vulture on my shoulder  
And he's telling me to give in  
Always hissing right in my ear  
Like it's coming from my own head  
It's got me mixed up; trying not to give up  
Tell me there's a way to get out of here  
Oh, fixed at zero!_

There was a guitar solo, and Harley and the band started doing this bizarre thing where they pretty much shook their heads around in time to the music. The audience did the same, and Kurt was so glad he and Blaine were standing at the back.

"Why do they look like extras from the 'Whip My Hair' music video!" Kurt yelled to Blaine.

"It's called 'Head-Banging'. It's apparently what you do at these concerts." Kurt shrugged and went back to watching the band. Harley danced around the stage, holding people's hands and connecting with the audience as she jumped around. The band silenced, and Harley abruptly stopped moving as she sang.

_There's a vulture on my shoulder  
And he's telling me to give in  
Always hissing right in my ear  
Like it's coming from my own head_

They all stopped for a moment, before the whole band (minus the drummer, obviously) jumped at the same time, 'head-banging' as the music kicked back in.

_It's got me mixed up; trying not to give up  
Tell me there's a way to get out of here  
Oh, fixed at zero. _

_Fixed at zero  
I'm fixed at zero!_

Harley's head fell backwards, as the song ended and the audience went wild once again. Kurt couldn't help but to applaud with them. Even if the song was strange, they were pretty good. Even Blaine was cheering as the band stepped forwards.

"Thank you so much guys!" Harley yelled into the microphone. The audience cheered even more. "Before we go, I'll just introduce us again. On guitar, we have Jace and Ash. On bass, we have Cam. On drums, we have Ty. I'm Hayley," She said. So her name was _Hayley, _not Harley. Either Kurt was going deaf, or that was some weird nickname.

"And together, we. Are. _INFUSION OF THE SOUL! _WE LOVE YOU, OHIO!" She yelled, and the audience absolutely lost it as the band bowed once and ran backstage. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

"That's our cue!" He yelled, before pulling Kurt after him as he ran.

"Where are we going, and why are we running?" And why did Blaine have such a thing about running hand in hand in empty hallways?

"We are going backstage and we're running to beat everyone else, or we won't get in," Blaine answered as they made it to the corridor that led to the dressing rooms.

"Don't we need backstage passes or something?" Kurt asked, as he noticed that the entrance to the corridor was being blocked by some big guy.

"Not for us." Blaine walked confidently up to the security guard.

"Sorry, no one gets through," The guard said, holding up his hand.

"Oh, shut up," Blaine said, and Kurt almost had a heart attack as the guard glared at them. Just as Kurt was getting ready to run away, the guard pulled Blaine into a hug.

"Good to see you again, Joker," He said.

"Yeah, you too, Chuck. How've you been? How's LA? She still sweet?"

"As sweet as she'll ever be. And I've been great buddy, even greater now that I almost gave your friend a heart attack over there! And you guys all say I'm not intimidating!" Blaine just laughed.

"Dude, you're as scary as a pink fluffy teddy bear."

"Bullshit! Now are you going to introduce me to your friend or not?"

"I was just about to do that. God, don't they teach you _patience_ at college?" The chuckled and gave Blaine a gentle shove. "Kurt, this goober over here is Chuck. He's Harl- Sorry, Hayley's brother. Chuck, this is my friend Kurt." Chuck shook Kurt's hand.

"Can I ask where this whole Harley name thing came from?" He asked, and Chuck laughed.

"This is actually really embarrassing, but Hails and I had a bit of a batman obsession when we were younger." Blaine explained.

"What do you mean had? You still are obsessed!" Chuck said, and Blaine blushed.

"Yeah, ok Chuck. Um… Well, we've almost seen every single Batman movie ever made in every language, and we both have almost every Batman comic book ever made. And The Joker is my favourite character, so they all call me Joker and we call Hayley, Harley Quinn or Harley for short, just because The Joker is nothing without his Harley Quinn," he explained hurriedly. Chuck and Kurt laughed. He was obviously embarrassed, but Kurt thought that the nerdy side of Blaine was extremely cute. They heard yelling in the distance.

"Shit. You guys better get in quick, before the sharks come." By sharks, he meant the fans, who were already crowding around Chuck, as Kurt and Blaine stepped passed him. "Tell Ev to get his ass back to Ohio, because being the bands security guard by myself is boring and hard!" Blaine laughed, and promised to pass on the message.

"BLAINE! KURT!" They heard someone yell. Wes and David had pushed themselves to the front.

"Oh yeah, Chuck, these are Hayley's friends as well. Can they come?" Chuck nodded, and then turned his attention back to the screaming fans.

The four boys walked, while listening to Wes freak out because Hayley grabbed his hand at so many moments during the night, until they made it to a door that was obviously the dressing room. They were barely through it before a girl screamed "BLAINE!" And full on jumped on him.

"HAYLEY!" Blaine yelled back, as he caught her. They were both hugging and yelling and jumping all at once. Hayley kissed Blaine on the cheek before jumping on David and Wes (whom after receiving his kiss on the cheek, looked like he was going to pass out).

"Hey, I'm Hayley," She said to Kurt, hugging him also.

"Hi Hayley, I'm Kurt." Her smile faltered.

"Oh. Joker, you didn't tell me Kurt was coming," she glared at her best friend.

"That's because I only invited him last night, Harley Quinn," Blaine said, moving closer to her. "_Be nice," _he whispered in her ear, and Hayley just rolled her eyes in response. Kurt felt so confused as Hayley studied him. She said nothing, and walked away, going to talk to Wes.

"What was that all about?" Kurt whispered to Blaine. He just sighed.

"Don't worry about her. Hayley is just very protective, that's all. Just be thankful that Everett isn't here as well. Those two are impossible when they're together."

"Why would she need to be protective? We're just friends," Kurt said. Blaine blushed. He was doing that a lot that night.

"I don't know. Hayley is just weird. Ignore her," Blaine said, before pulling Kurt to introduce him to the other band members, Jace, Ash, Cam and Ty.

Ok, this was just getting plain weird. First the whole Wes and blackmail incident, and then Bree calling Kurt 'Mr Wonderful' and they Hayley being all protective? What the hell did it mean? Blaine couldn't possibly have feeling for Kurt… Could he?

* * *

**I promise you guys will be meeting Blaine's twin very soon, and again, he won't get in the way of the Klaine and there will be no twincest!**

**Anyway, review if you wish and thankyou muchly for reading :)**

**- Lily xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**Here is chapter three (finally). I apologize for the wait, but I went back to school and yeah. I had lots to catch up on.**

**Anyway, thanks so much for the response! The amount of emails I got yesterday, about people adding it to their favourites or whatever was amazing. I love you guys already!**

**By the way, the song used in Chapter Two would be **_**Fixed at Zero**_** by a band called VersaEmerge. It's like, my favourite song at the moment, so everyone should go and listen to it! Anyway, I'll stop talking now.  
Happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I just own Hayley. I wish I owned Blaine or Kurt, but I'm afraid we can't have everything. **

**

* * *

**

"So… After party?" David offered, as they were sitting around in the dressing room. The rest of the band had gone home, so it was just the Wes, David, Blaine, Kurt and Hayley left. The others wanted to do something to celebrate the successful concert, but Kurt just wanted to go home. He already had a headache, partly from all of the fans cheering, and also because of how loud the band was. Kurt had never heard anyone say the word 'dude' that many times in one sentence, and he lived with David, so that was saying something.

"We could, but it'll just be us, and besides, Everett's not here," Wes reminded them, and everyone, minus Kurt and Blaine groaned.

"Um, I'm here!" Blaine said.

"Yeah, but we don't want you, we want Everett right now. Without him, the after party would suck!" Wes said.

"I am offended. I would expect to hear that from Hayley, but from my own roommate?" Blaine said, pretending to be upset.

"He's coming back Thursday. We can have a welcome back party for him them?" Hayley offered.

"Well, you better make that a congratulations party as well, because I have the best news!" A voice said from the doorway. Bree bounded into the room with Chuck trailing along in her wake.

"So, guess how many copies of your EP I sold?" She asked.

"How many copies of our EP did you sell, Bree?" Hayley said, looking eager.

"All of them."

"What?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"I shit you not; every single fucking copy is gone!" She exclaimed. Hayley screamed and so did Blaine (now THAT was hilarious to witness). Hell, even Wes and David were doing their weird victory dance that they usually only use when they beat their high score in whatever video game they happen to be playing.

"Ok, we have to celebrate! We can't NOT celebrate now!"

"No, we'll celebrate when Ev comes back. Besides, the guys have already gone home. We can't celebrate without the rest of the band," Hayley reminded them. Everyone was serious once again. Hayley suddenly got a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Weekend at Dalton?" She asked. Wes, David and Blaine all looked at eachother, grinning. Kurt was so confused.

"What's weekend at Dalton?" He asked, and Hayley glared at him. Well _excuse _me, Kurt thought. Blaine flashed Hayley a look before explaining.

"Weekend at Dalton is pretty much when we sneak Hayley into the school and we'll usually have like, a movie night or something. I don't know. We haven't done it in ages though. Not since Hayley almost got caught last time." The boys and Hayley all laughed at the memory.

"I had to jump, literally, face first into Blaine's closet, and stay in there for half an hour while he, Wes, Dave and Everett had to comfort Nick because he broke up with his girlfriend or whatever? It was torture," Hayley said, not looking at Kurt as she told the story.

"Do you really think we should be doing this? I mean, what if she gets caught?" Kurt said.

"Oh calm down. We've done it millions of times before. You don't have to come if you're too scared," she said, glaring at Kurt again.

"Harley," Blaine said, as a warning.

"Just saying. So, what do you guys think? Weekend at Dalton?" She asked again.

"Weekend at Dalton," Wes said.

"Awesome! Let me just go and tell Chuck so he can make up some excuse for mom and dad," Hayley said, and with that, she ran out of the room.

"Ok, what is with her?" Kurt asked, the second she was gone. Wes and David laughed and shook their heads and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I told you Hayley was protective. She doesn't really mean anything she says. She just wants to show you that you can't fuck with her I guess," Blaine said. And there he goes, swearing again. Why Kurt found that so hot, he would never know. He was about to ask something else before Hayley came back.

"So Chuck said he'll cover us and he also wanted me to tell you, and I quote, 'you know the drill. Take care of my sister and tell that Wes guy to stay away from her,' or something along those lines," She said, throwing a flirty glance over to Wes, to was blushing furiously. "So let's go."

"Do you want me to drive you Hayley?" Wes asked immediately. Hayley smiled.

"No. I have my car," She answered. "I want Kurt to come with me though." Kurt couldn't help but to be immediately terrified.

"Is that ok with you?" Blaine asked. No. It really wasn't.

"Yeah, sure," He found himself saying, even though pretty much every single ounce of his mind was screaming 'NO!'.

"Awesome. I'll meet you in the parking lot. I just need to make a quick phone call," Hayley said, before leaving the room again.

"Why am I suddenly getting the 'holy shit, she's going to kill me' vibe?" Kurt asked to no one in particular.

"Are you sure you want to go with her? I mean, I've known Hayley for like, three years and she _still_ scares me sometimes," David says.

"I'm in love with her, and even I'm fucking scared of her," Wes admitted.

"It's fine guys. I might as well get this over with. I'll see you all back at Dalton," Kurt said, before giving Blaine's hand a quick squeeze and leaving the room.

"She's going to annihilate him," David sang.

"Shut up," Blaine said, looking annoyed.

"Dude, you can't be surprised that Hayley knows how you feel about Kurt. You talk about him 24/7," Wes said.

"I do not!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Yeah you do. And just now? I swear to God, you were eye-fucking him so hard, I was worried you were going to get him pregnant," David added.

"I was not!"

"And we all know how you wanna go and grab Kurt and go have hot sex in your car. That's the only reason you drove him here, right?"

"It was not!"

"Look Wes, he can't say anything else. Bless him."

"Fuck you."

"No Blaine, that's what Kurt's for."

"I - You –"

"And we've rendered him speechless. Job well done Wesley."

"And to you David. But in all seriousness, are you going to tell Kurt how you feel, or are we going to have to do it for you?"

"I don't feel anything for him. He's just my friend, alright?"

"I call bullshit on your statement, Sir," Wes said, messing up Blaine's hair. Blaine swatted his hand out of the way.

"Ok, fine. I may have a little crush on him…"

"Little? Please. You totally want to have his adopted babies," David said with a laugh.

"Yeah, shut up Dave. I don't know how I feel about Kurt. I mean, I thought I wasn't over Jono,"

"Oh yes you are. Blaine, if you ever go back to him I will personally murder you and make it look like an accident," Wes said immediately. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to get back together with him. I was just saying. And don't even think about telling Everett!" Blaine said quickly. Wes and David laughed.

"I'll bet you anything that calling Everett is exactly what Hayley is doing right now," Wes said, smirking. Blaine groaned and collapsed on the couch.

"Come on, let's go. You might be able to do damage control with Ev before Hayley makes it back," David said, and he and Wes laughed as they watched Blaine practically sprint out of the dressing room.

* * *

Hayley glanced behind her as she walked to her car, quickly digging her Blackberry out of her pocket, and dialling that familiar number. It started ringing and she waited anxiously.

"Hello?" A groggy voice, identical to Blaine's said.

"What are you, drunk?" Hayley said.

"Dude. Time difference."

"Sorry Everett, but it's an emergency."

"What's up?" Everett said, suddenly sounding more awake.

"Blaine's got another one," Hayley told him, and Everett groaned.

"Please tell me it's not another Jeremiah. I don't think I can do that again." Hayley rolled her eyes as she remembered when she and Everett were trying to talk Blaine out of serenading some guy in the middle of a Gap store. Obviously it didn't go down well

"God no. His name is Kurt. He goes to your school. Do you know him?" Everett was silent for a second.

"Yeah, I think so. He's a Warbler, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Is he the one Blaine's been going on about?"

"Yeah. I don't really know much about him, do you?"

"Well… I know that he has super pretty eyes and the voice of an angel, but I don't really think those things are relevant. What are we going to do?"

"We're having a weekend at Dalton and –"

"Oh man, without me?" Everett interrupted her.

"Get over it. ANYWAY! We're all going back to Dalton, so I offered to drive Kurt. I'll try and figure him out. See what kind of guy he is, and by that I mean, make sure he's not another Jono."

"God help us if he is."

"I'll report back to you later."

"Good plan Harley Quinn. Just make sure you – Hold on," Everett said. He heard someone saying something. "Yeah. Yeah ok coach. I'll be right there," Everett's muffled voice said.

"Dude, I have to go. It's our last game here, so the coach wants us to do some early morning training or whatever."

"See? Aren't you glad I woke you up?"

"Of course not. Just talk to Kurt and I'll call you after the game, alright?"

"Sounds good."

"Wait, Hayley. How are _you_ doing?" Hayley sighed. She knew what he was referring to.

"I'm fine. And if I wasn't, I would tell you."

"Just checking. Alright, I'll talk to you later. Love you Hails."

"Yeah, love you too Ev," She said, and she hung up.

She turned around and saw Kurt wandering through the car park, looking for her.  
"Kurt!" She called, and he hurried over. Hayley couldn't help but to smile. This car ride was going to be _fun._

**

* * *

**

I hope you all don't hate me too much after that. I know what I'm doing, trust me.

**Anyway, review if you wish, and I won't leave you in suspense for too long!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**- Lily xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**So when I said I wouldn't leave you in suspense? I lied. But it wasn't my fault! Fucking year 12. I hate it.**

**Oh, and also I would just like to give a quick thank you to my lovely friend Ash, who has been whoring my story out on Tumblr. I really appreciate it!**

**Anyway, sorry for the wait; and here is chapter four. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The drive home was silent and awkward. Kurt found himself wishing that he could just magically teleport out of the car but no. Hayley drove while occasionally glancing at Kurt and tapping her hands on the steering wheel in time to the awful heavy metal music that was playing quietly.

"So, how do you know Blaine?" She said finally.

"We go to school together. We're just friends," Kurt added quickly.

"Oh. Sorry, it's just so hard for me to keep up these days because, you know, he has _so _many friends."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing," She said. Liar.

"How do _you_ know Blaine?" He asked.

"My parents moved next door to his parents before Ev, Blaine and I were even born. But here we are, seventeen years later and our families are still as close as anything."

"Oh." Kurt was practically suffocating due to the amount of awkwardness in the air.

"Great concert by the way," He said finally. He had to say _something_ or he would have jumped face first out of Hayley's car.

"Thanks."

"No really. You guys are good, even though I'm not into heavy metal, and Blaine and I only came for one song." Hayley glanced at him, before turning her attention back to the road. Oh shit, was she supposed to know that they only saw one song? Great. Yet another reason for this girl to hate me. Actually, I shouldn't even be sucking up to her, Kurt thought.

"Yeah, the only way I can get Blaine to come to my concerts is if I tell him that he only has to stay for the final song." Thank god, Kurt thought. He was getting worried there.

"It's really amazing how popular you guys are," Kurt said. Ok, maybe he was sucking up a little bit.

"I know, right? It's so weird. I never thought people would like us. And it's not just our covers that they love; they actually like our original songs as well. It's just so surreal to see people in the audience singing along to songs that I wrote with Blaine and the rest of the guys in my basement!" She actually turned to Kurt and smiled at him as she talked about her band, and how wonderful her fans have been and how exciting everything is, but Kurt was only paying attention to one thing.

"Wait, Blaine writes songs?" He asked.

"Yeah," she answered, throwing him a knowing glance.

"Like what?"

"Acoustic stuff mostly. Sometimes Jace, Cam, Ty and Ash will help him with the music, but Blaine plays like, every instrument ever created, so he'll usually just do it himself. His songs are great because he just writes about his life and what he sees. Nothing is fake about his music, which is really great to see."

"I never knew that…"

"He doesn't tell many people. He and I used to go to Café's to perform. We haven't done that since I left for LA though. I really miss it."

"Well, whenever you go, make sure you let me know. You have an amazing voice." They had reached Dalton at this point. Hayley studied Kurt when she stopped the car.

"Kurt, you're not making this very easy for me," She said finally.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not supposed to like you, but you're ruining it."

"Wait, what?"

"Never mind."

"I'm confused. Do you hate me, or do you like me?" Hayley rolled her eyes. And, ladies and gentlemen, Bitch!Hayley was back.

"Stay away from Blaine, and then maybe we can get along." Make that Superbitch!Hayley.

"Excuse me?"

"What, did I stutter?" _Oh no she didn't. _"Come on, let's just get inside. Knowing Blaine, he's probably freaking out right now. God, that dude worries too much."

"I'm not helping you into the school until you tell me what your problem is!" Hayley smiled. Fucking patronising bitch.

"There's a perfectly good window that connects to the dorm hall over there, and I used to be a cheerleader. So in other words, I don't need your help. Meet you inside Kurt," She said, smiling at him sweetly before hurrying off into the darkness. Kurt was lost for words. If that girl didn't have bipolar disorder, then Kurt was a turtle. He sighed and made his way into Dalton (no windows required here), because Hayley was right. Blaine _was_ probably freaking out right now.

* * *

And freaking out he was. Blaine was in his and Wes's dorm, pacing, and occasionally glancing at his alarm clock.

"Ok, dude, calm down. Your making_ me_ worried," Wes said, looking up from is video game after Blaine's twelfth lap.

"But Harley is never late and we left after her and she's never late so why isn't she here and Kurt was in her car so why is she late and where did they go and what if something happened and Kurt was in her car so what if something happened they might have crashed or she may have killed him I don't know but where are they just- aah!" He said, without breathing. He fell onto his bed, covering his face. He didn't move.

"Um… Wes? I think Blaine's dead," David said, poking Blaine in the face.

"Doesn't surprise me. Does that kid even _know_ how to breathe?"

"No, I'm serious dude, I think he died."

"Who died?" Hayley asked, climbing in gracefully from the window. Kurt walked in through the door a few seconds after. David looked at their expressions. Hayley was smirking and Kurt looked downright furious. He was about to say something, but Blaine had jumped up suddenly and threw his arms around Hayley.

"Would you look at that, he wasn't dead after all!" Wes exclaimed, not taking his eyes off the television.

"Where were you!" Blaine asked, still hugging Hayley.

"We came straight here. We were just a little late because I was on the phone before we left, and when we got here, Kurt and I had a… Well… A nice little chat in the car. But you didn't have to be so worried."

"You know why I have to be worried about _you_," Blaine said, before letting her go and giving Kurt an even bigger hug. And it was in that moment that Kurt almost died himself.

"I don't know what she said, but don't listen to her," Blaine whispered, sending shivers down Kurt's spine.

"Will you love-birds stop hugging? There are other people in this room, you know," Wes said. Blaine rolled his eyes, and let Kurt go, winking at him. Kurt almost died again. God, if he's like this when they just hug, then he would be afraid to think about what he's going to be like when they kiss. He watched Blaine sit next to Hayley, who was texting. He sighed. _If_ they ever kiss.

"So, I now feel obliged to welcome our newest WAD-Crew member, and I think we should explain the rules or some shit," David said.

"WAD-Crew?" Kurt asked.

"Weekend at Dalton Crew. Wes made it up," Blaine explained.

"Basically, what's said in this room stays in this room. Got it?" Hayley said. Kurt nodded.

"Good. Now Wesley, let's break out the Mario Kart, and start this evening off right!"

"Mario Kart, really?"

"It's actually the best game ever invented. Now, which character do you want to be Kurt? I'd say you were more of a Princess Peach type of person, but feel free to pick," Wes said, tossing him a Wii remote.

"Actually, I'm alright. I'm not much of a Mario Kart person."

"Then you sir, are an incredibly deprived and strange child. Blaine? You in?" David asked, waving the Wii remote around.

"No thanks."

"Alright, well, while we play this game you two better not be doing anything inappropriate. And if you are, condoms are in my top drawer," Wes said, and Blaine threw a pillow at his head before grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him to his bed. Kurt sat on the edge of Wes's bed, facing Blaine.

"Oh, by the way, Blaine!" Hayley called. "Go on Skype. Your brother wants to talk to you."

"Harley, you didn't."

"I didn't do anything! He just wants to talk. That's all."

"Yeah, bullshit." Seriously? _The swearing!_ "Alright, Kurt. I think it's high time you met my brother."

"Should I be worried?" Kurt asked as Blaine laid on his stomach and opened his laptop.

"Well… He looks exactly like me, but acts exactly like Harley, so yes. Yes you should."

"Is he as bipolar as Hayley?" Blaine laughed.

"No. Harley isn't bipolar, just protective," He said for like, the hundredth time. Kurt still didn't know why Hayley needed to protect Blaine, but he just couldn't be bothered asking. "And Everett? Well, let's just say that you can't put a label on his craziness."

"He sounds delightful."

"He really is," Blaine said, typing something random on his laptop. There was silence for a moment, before Blaine smiled.

"Hey loser. You wanted to talk to me?" Blaine said before waving Kurt over.

He walked over and laid down next to Blaine, staring in wonder at the guy looking back at him. "Kurt, that's Everett. Ev, this is Kurt."

Everett looked identical to Blaine. As in, if they were standing next to each other, Kurt wouldn't be able to tell you which one was which.

"Well little brother, he seems to be a lot better than the last one," Everett said, smirking at him.

What the fuck was _that_ supposed to mean?

* * *

**Ugh, again I am so sorry for the wait! Let's hope chapter five will be up a lot quicker this time.**

**Anyway, you know the drill. Review if you wish (but it would be awfully nice if you did), and I'm sorry for the slight cliff hanger. All will be explained in good time, I promise! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**- Lily xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Ok, I am so sorry for the wait. I starred in my schools performance of The Importance of Being Earnest, which opened and closed last week, so yeah. My mind was kind of occupied. My posts should go back to being weekly now, especially since it's almost school holidays!**

**Also, I apologize for the really shitty previous chapter. I was in such a rush! Let's hope this one is better!**

**And thank you again for the amazing response.**

**And Gabi- You'll just have to see who Hayley has a crush on ;)**

**Anyway,  
Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer (which I forgot to do last time): I don't own Glee. If I did, then I wouldn't be sitting here right now. I would be somewhere fancy with Darren Criss on speed dial (hey, a girl can dream) **

* * *

"Well little brother, he seems to be a lot better than the last one," Everett said, smirking.

"Ev-" Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"Just saying."

"Is it really-"

"Necessary? Yes. Yes it is. Why must you feel the need to-"

"Ruin your fun? Maybe it's because your idea of fun-"

"Sucks? Bullshit. I am fucking awesome." Blaine and Everett said. Both brothers were talking at a mile a minute, finishing each other's sentences and ultimately confusing the crap out of Kurt.

"So you know how you guys do that thing where you –_fuck you Princess Peach!_ –finish each other's sentences?" Wes said from the couch.

"Yes."  
"Yes," The brothers said in unison.

"It's still annoying," He said, before launching into yet another rant on how Princess Peach was such a whore. Kurt was glad he wasn't playing. Wes, David and Hayley were _intense_. He was surprised they hadn't started physically attacking eachother yet.

"Great talking to you too, Wesley!" Everett called.

"So, why did you want to talk to me, asshole?" Blaine asked.

"Just checking in, douche bag. Making sure Harley Quinn's alright. Making sure you're not… Rushing into anything."

"Oh, for God's sake Everett-"

"What? I was talking about Nationals! You don't want to rush Warbler practise because, you know… You don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

"Wait, what happened last time?" Kurt asked.

"_Nothing!_" Blaine exclaimed, before Everett could even open his mouth. "We're all fine Ev."

"Mmmhmm. Hails?"

"Ugh, fuck you and your fucking banana peels, David. Sorry, what Everett?" Hayley said from next to Wes. By the sounds of the other two's curses, Kurt figured Dave was winning the Mario Kart race.

"Keep me posted, alright?"

"You know me."

"Good. Alright guys, I should probably go and call my girlfriend. I'll talk to you later, Blaine. Love you guys!" Everett called.

"TAKE THAT MOTHERFUCKER! Wait, what?" David said.

"Ev says he loves you," Blaine informed him.

"Everett, I'm flattered, but I thought you were the straight twin?"

"I can be whatever you want me to be, David darling."

"That's what I like to hear." Everett chuckled.

"It was nice to finally meet you Kurt. And welcome to the WAD-Crew."

"Thanks, Everett," Kurt said.

"Alright, bye twin."

"Bye," Blaine said, before hanging up. He closed his laptop and placed it on the floor.

"So yeah. That's my brother."

"He seems… Nice." Blaine laughed and rolled onto his back. He pushed a strand of Kurt's hair behind his ears. Now if someone tried to touch Kurt's hair, they would usually lose a hand, but when Blaine did it, it was the most adorable thing in the world.

"I do hope you were being sarcastic, because my brother is not nice at all."

It was at that moment when Kurt realised that he and Blaine were lying on his bed. Together. Awfully close together. Like, really close. As in, their-faces-were-right-next-to-eachother close. Blaine was staring at Kurt. He took Kurt's hand, slowly rubbing it with his thumb. Kurt stared at their joint hands in wonder, and then smiled. Blaine hesitated.

"Kurt, I-"

"FUCK YES BITCHES! I AM THE GREATEST! I RULE THE FUCKING MARIO WORLD!" David practically screamed, as he jumped off the couch, doing his bizarre victory dance. Blaine dropped Kurt's hand as he jumped in surprise at David's sudden outburst. Hayley and Wes finished the race, groaning and rolling their eyes.

"Shut up David."

"Or what? You'll challenge me to another race? Oh wait, no you won't because you know I'll beat your ass again!"

"You do realise you only won because Blaine wasn't playing?"

"Bullshit. I won because I am the best."

"No. I'm pretty sure I could beat you," Blaine said, winking at Kurt.

"Alright, you're on." Blaine jumped off the bed, and grabbed Wes's Wii remote.

"Come on Kurt, you're gonna want to see this," Wes said. Kurt wandered over, and sat down next to Blaine.

"I really have no patience for video games. Finn kind of ruined that one for me," he admitted.

"Ooh, is Finn your boyfriend?" Wes joked. Blaine's Mario car thing swerved as soon as he heard the word 'boyfriend'.

"Um, no. That would be my stepbrother."

"Wow. Well, that's awkward," Hayley said, and Wes shoved her playfully. Hayley was acting very strange around Wes. He was flirting with her, and rather obviously, Kurt thought, but the strange part was that she was flirting back. He actually thought she might have had a crush on Blaine for a moment there. It would have explained so much, but now he wasn't so sure. And for that, he was so fucking grateful.

"Ugh, screw you, Blaine," David said, drawing Kurt's attention back to the game. He had to admit, watching Blaine play was quite hot actually. His eyes were glued to the screen, with a hint of mischief in his eyes as he smirked. He was winning, obviously.

Kurt laughed with Wes and Hayley at David's curses when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He opened the message, and there he saw it.

_Ur a worthles fag_

Kurt sat and stared at the message, shaking. They found him. This was the third time he had changed his number, and they found him. The others laughed about the game, completely oblivious to Kurt's sudden change in mood. Kurt tired his best to ignore it, but he couldn't stop staring at the screen, at the strange number. He knew who sent it. He knew why they sent it. He knew why they wouldn't leave him alone.

"Hey, you ok?" Hayley asked finally noticing Kurt staring at his phone.

"Yeah. I really need to teach my friends to stop using text-speak. They're so hard to understand sometimes!" Kurt lied, forcing himself to smile. Hayley raised her eyebrows, but said nothing as Wes laughed.

"I know right? It's so fucking annoying!" He said.

"Wes, you can't talk. _You_ use text-speak," David said, not taking his eyes off the game.

"David, if I were you I would focus more on racing because I'm on the final lap here."

"Fuck off Blaine," David said, and they all laughed. Kurt forced himself to laugh with them as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. His hands were shaking. Blaine noticed this, and shot him a look, but Kurt just smiled. A completely fake smile.

"And with that, children, I have FUCKING WON!" Blaine yelled, jumping up suddenly.

"No! Fuck you! I am the Mario God!" David exclaimed.

"Not anymore, motherfucker!" Blaine said, doing a goofy victory dance. Blaine swearing and dancing was making Kurt feel much better. Blaine dropped back onto the couch and laid his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Told you I was good," He said with a wink. Kurt giggled. Actually giggled. God, what was this boy doing to him? He felt his phone buzz again. And again. And again.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Blaine said.

"Y-Yeah," Kurt stammered. He pulled out his phone again. It was an unknown number. His face paled as he answered it.

"You better not have told anyone, Hummel," a deep voice said, and Kurt froze.

"Leave. Me. Alone!"

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuunnnn. **

**Soo who is sending Kurt the messages, and why? That is the real question here, but I promise, all will be revealed in time. And I'll try not to leave you in suspense this time. My school is finishing up for Easter soon, so expect updates a lot quicker :)**

**Anyway, review if you wish, and I will talk to you guys soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Lily xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

**I apologize for the wait. I suck. No, writers block sucks. You have no idea how long it took me to write this chapter! **

**Thank you so much for the response guys! I actually didn't think anyone would read this, but I guess I was wrong. You are all so awesome, never forget that!**

**(And on a completely unrelated note, I'm writing this chapter while wearing my awesome purple "I'm a Gleek" shirt. I love my sister for buying me this!) **

**Anyway, happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Yeah I have nothing clever to say this time. Give me a few more days; I'll make a new one. **

* * *

"Leave. Me. Alone!" Kurt choked out, already frozen in fear.

"Kurt, who is it?" Blaine said, looking concerned. The person hung up. Kurt lowered the phone shakily. He just shook his head, too shocked to cry. Blaine sat back down and wrapped his arms around Kurt's small frame. Kurt leant into him immediately and hugged him back. David sat on the other side of Kurt, with an arm around his shoulders and Wes and Hayley sat in front of them.

"What happened?" Wes asked. Kurt shook his head again. He hasn't told anyone about these messages. Not even Mercedes or Finn or even his Dad. He was certain they would go away, but…

"Kurt… If someone is bothering you, you can tell us. That's the whole point of the WAD-Crew. We're your family now, alright?" David said.

"He's right. Besides, I am an Asian Chuck Norris. I can kick ass," Wes said with a triumphant smile. Kurt actually laughed.

"Wes, I've seen you trip over your own two feet. The only thing you'll be kicking is the floor," Kurt said. They all laughed, while Wes mocked being offended.

"You sure you're alright, dude?" Hayley asked, actually looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just overreacting I guess."

"You wanna talk about it?" Wes asked.

"Not now. I don't think I can now."

"Just tell us when, Kurtsie dear, and we'll be right here, ready to sharpen our various weapons of choice," David said with a wink. Kurt rolled his eyes, and gently shoved David.

"'Kurtsie'? Really, David?" He asked with a bemused expression.

"Yes. I have now christened you as 'Kurtsie' and that will never change." Kurt rolled his eyes, but still smiled.

"I know what'll make everyone feel better!" Wes said suddenly.

"If you say Mario Kart, I may just have to kill you," Kurt said.

"Nooo, I wasn't. I was _going_ to say that I think it's time for Pirates of the Caribbean!" He exclaimed, going over to Blaine's DVD collection. Hayley and David went over to help him find them (because Blaine's movie collection was large and also ridiculous).

Blaine laughed at his friends, and made no move to remove his arm from Kurt's waist. Not that he was complaining.

"You feeling better?" Blaine asked softly.

"Yeah, I am."

"Was it Karofsky?" Blaine asked, and Kurt shot up and stared at Blaine, his eyes wide. "You don't have to say anything. Just know that if whatever he's doing is seriously bothering you, let me know and then we can sort him out together. You're not going to be alone when you confront him this time, alright?" Kurt smiled.

"Thank you." Blaine shifted so his legs were resting on the coffee table. He looked over at Kurt.

"Get back here," He said, smirking. "You may want to get comfortable because, knowing David and his unhealthy obsession with all things Johnny Depp, we'll most probably watch all three Pirates movies in a row. And if we even think about stopping he'll throw a fucking tantrum. Trust me." They looked over to the TV, where David was arguing with Wes (who only wanted to watch the second one) and Hayley (who wanted to watch Harry Potter).

Kurt rolled his eyes and laid down on the couch, resting his head against Blaine's chest, who in turn, wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Are you _sure_ he's straight? I mean, first his whole infatuation with Wes, and now a Johnny Depp obsession?" Kurt asked.

"Hey, I heard that. And yes, I am very straight, but _come on_. It's Johnny fucking Depp. Can you blame me?"

"And just because David and I have the most epic bromance ever doesn't mean you guys get to be jealous," Wes said, sitting on the other couch next to David. Kurt and Blaine laughed at their friends and settled down as Hayley put the movie in. She looked at the two occupied couches.

"Wow. Forever alone much? Oh well, I call Wes's bed!" She announced, jumping on it. She landed on a heap of papers, which she picked up from underneath her. One was a French test, which Wes had gotten a D.

"Wes, you got a D in French?" She asked in amazement.

"Obviously I did, now can you put those away please?" He answered.

"Wow, tu es vraiment un idiot. Vous vous rendez compte que je parle couramment le français et pourrait très facilement votre tuteur si vous en avez besoin," She said, shaking her head at her friend.

_(Wow, you really are an idiot. You do realize I'm fluent in French and could quite easily tutor you if you need it.) _

Kurt looked at her in amazement.

"Vous parlez français?" He asked, and Blaine almost choked on the water he was drinking.

_(You speak French?) _

"J'ai appris depuis que j'ai été sept ans."

_(I've been learning since I was seven.) _

"Quelle est avec lui?" Kurt asked, patting Blaine's back as he continued to choke.

_(What's with him?)_

"Eh bien, il ressemble à notre Blaine plus il a un coude homme français," Hayley said laughing.

(_Well, it looks like our Blaine over there has a French man kink.) _

Now it was Kurt's turn to practically spit his water out. Wes, David and Blaine looked between Hayley and Kurt with confused looks on their faces.

"Vous le pensez vraiment? Oh mon dieu, c'est hilarant!" Kurt exclaimed.

_(You really think so? Oh god, that's hilarious!) _

"Essayez-le. Rien dire en français et je parie qu'il va s'enflammer spontanément et meurent." Hayley said with a mischievous look in her eye. He recognized that very look on Wes and David most days, so that must be where she got it from.

_(Try it. Say anything and I bet he will spontaneously combust and die.) _

Kurt turned to Blaine; thinking of what he could possibly say to test out Hayley's little theory.

"Donc, Blaine, vous avez un truc pour les Français? Heureusement pour vous, je suis très instruit en toutes choses liées Paris," Kurt said, trying his best to make it sound as seductive as possible.

(_So Blaine, you have a thing for French men? Lucky for you I am very educated in all things Paris related.) _

"I- Gah," Was all Blaine could say, and Hayley actually rolled off the bed because she was laughing so hard. Wes and David had caught onto what Hayley and Kurt were doing at this point, and were laughing as well.

"SSSSHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S STARTING!" David all but shrieked as the opening credits of the movie came on. Kurt rolled his eyes, but settled down back in Blaine's arms again to watch the movie.

"That wasn't very nice, you know," Blaine whispered, sending shivers down Kurt's spine. He glanced up to find the other boy smirking at him.

"What? I was talking to Hayley," Kurt said as innocently as he could manage.

"Are you going to tell me what you were saying?"

It was Kurt's turn to smirk as he moved his lips to Blaine's ear and whispered:

"Vous souhaitez."

(_You wish.) _

Blaine shivered involuntarily as he stared at his best friend. He was trying to tell himself to snap out of it because Kurt was obviously upset and was going through something but he looked so beautiful that night and he was speaking _French_ in that French accent and just wow. He had to tell him.

"Kurt… I-"

"Could the two love birds over there please shut the fuck up! Its Johnny time, not your time," David said. Blaine groaned.

"Hey David, fuck you."

"Hey Blaine, be quiet or my piece of blackmail _cough_ dream _cough_ will come out again," David said with an evil grin.

"That's _my_ blackmail!" Wes complained.

"Wait, what blackmail are you guys talking about? Wesley, what haven't you told me?" Hayley asked.

"Don't you dare, Wes!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I'll text it to you, Hails," Wes said, pulling out his phone.

"Thanks babe," Hayley answered, and Wes blushed and smiled goofily. Blaine rolled his eyes and Wes's reaction. _I think he forgot Hayley calls everyone babe_, Blaine thought, but decided not to tell him and let Wes have his moment.

"Ok seriously guys, you interrupt Johnny Depp _one more time_ and you will all feel my wrath. You guys seem to forget I am black. I know how to cut a bitch," David said angrily. Kurt covered his mouth with his hand to keep himself from laughing. He really needed to introduce David to Mercedes. They really had a lot in common.

Hayley's phone buzzed as she read about the blackmail, and she started to laugh, but buried her head in Wes's pillow to stop herself when she saw David's glare.

"I'll make you a deal. You tell me what their blackmail is, and I'll tell you what I was saying," Kurt whispered as quietly as he could manage. Blaine smiled.

"Deal. But not now though. I'm pretty sure David is about three seconds away from killing us all," Blaine said back. Kurt looked over to David who was staring intently at the TV, and tried not to laugh again as he allowed Blaine to gently pull him back into his arms.

_Yes,_ Kurt thought as he snuggled against Blaine's chest. _I could get used to this. _

* * *

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I suppose it shall have to do. I'm hoping to have chapter seven out as soon as possible, so I don't ditch you guys again. **

**Also, to anyone who spots errors in the French I use in this chapter, I don't speak the language myself, so I used Google Translate and we all know how reliable **_**that**_** is. So if there are any errors, I'm sorry, and it would be awesome if you guys could let me know! **

**Anyway, review if you wish (although it would be lovely if you did!) and I'll try not to keep you waiting for long next time!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Lily xx **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**I haven't uploaded in forever. I still suck. Exams suck even more. But yeah. Forgive me? **

**And again, totally epic response, so thanks! **

**Happy reading :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. You guys would never hear the end of it if I did, trust me.**

* * *

By the end of the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie, Blaine had gone to the bathroom, complaining of needing to pee so badly he was 'pissing through his eyeballs', which in turn made Kurt laugh so hard he couldn't breathe, which made David shoot him in the head with a Nerf Gun. Kurt was still confused as to how he acquired one of those, but he actually valued his life, so he didn't dare to ask questions. Once Blaine came back from the bathroom, he lay back down on the couch with Kurt and this time, Kurt wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and Blaine laid his head against Kurt's chest, their legs tangled together as David put in the second pirates movie. With Kurt lazily playing with Blaine's curly hair and gently tracing patterns on his back, Blaine was asleep before they knew it. Wes and David didn't last much longer either, and Kurt resisted the urge to shoot David in the head with the Nerf Gun to get revenge for earlier.

Blaine shifted in his sleep and snuggled even closer to Kurt. He smiled in wonder at the boy who was asleep on his chest. He couldn't believe how well Blaine seemed to fit in his arms. And yes they were just friends and Blaine sleeping on him was totally platonic and blah, blah, blah. Kurt just wanted to enjoy this. He rested his head against Blaine's and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Kurt woke up slowly, confused as to where he was for a moment, but then he remembered he was in Wes and Blaine's dorm and Blaine was asleep on top of him and looked adorable and excuse me morning boner, can you just fuck off because this is awkward.

"Dude, how are you even alive right now?" He heard Hayley ask from Wes's bed.

"What are you talking about?" _Did she try to kill me in my sleep? _Kurt thought.

"Blaine is like, the worst sleeper ever. He talks and flails and punches and kicks. I swear, one time I actually woke up with bruises."

"Really?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked peaceful enough to him.

"Yeah. I still haven't let him forget about that one. It makes excellent blackmail when I need it." Kurt chuckled.

"Hey, what's the time?" He asked, suddenly remembering his dad expected him to visit that day.

"It's eleven thir- FUCK!" Hayley suddenly exclaimed. She was out of bed in a flash, straightening her shirt and smoothing down her wavy hair.

"Dude," She said to Blaine, but he didn't stir.

"Joker!" She said even louder. Blaine moaned (which did nothing to help Kurt's boner situation) before wrapping his arms tighter around Kurt.

"BLAINE, GET UP!" She finally yelled. He groaned and opened his eyes, looking disorientated for a moment, before giving Kurt a sleepy but oh so adorable grin.

"Hi," he whispered, completely ignoring Hayley. Kurt couldn't help but to giggle at Blaine's bed-head.

"Hey."

"Yes, yes. You're both adorable. Now Blainers, it's 11.30, which means we gotta go," Hayley said hurriedly.

"Shit," Blaine sighted, his face falling back onto Kurt's chest.

'I'll meet you at home, alright?" Hayley said, grabbing her bag and moving to the window.

"Don't even think about it!" He exclaimed, sitting up suddenly. Hayley rolled her eyes.

"I can drive myself home, Blaine."

"We're not arguing about this, Hayley." She groaned before sitting on the windowsill.

"I really hate you, do you know that?"

"Then why did you wake me up?" He argued, moving over to his wardrobe. Kurt sat up reluctantly, already missing the warmth of Blaine on top of him (how bad did that sound. They weren't even dating for god's sake!). He grabbed his cell phone off the floor and found a few messages from an unknown number. He deleted those straight away. He was in such a good mood, and really didn't want anonymous assholes to ruin that for him. The final message he received was from his dad. He sighed. It looked like he had to hurry home as well.

"Because the parentals would have kicked my ass if you didn't come back to visit today." Hayley answered.

"True," Blaine said, quickly changing his shirt. Kurt tried his hardest not to stare at Blaine's shirtless body. Ok, that's a lie. He stared quite a bit. But _come on_. It was _Blaine_. _Shirtless._ Of course he was going to stare!

"Can you wake Wevid?" He asked, pulling on a jacket. Hayley smiled mischievously.

"With pleasure," she said, practically prancing over to the couch.

"Wevid?" Kurt asked, standing up and stretching.

"Easier than saying 'Wes and David' every single time," Blaine exclaimed. He blushed suddenly, and was about to say something else before Wes and David both screamed, as Hayley had decided to literally jump on them to wake them up.

"What the fuck, Hayley?" David exclaimed.

"Blaine told me to do it!"

"What the fuck, Blaine?"

"Are either of you two doing anything today?" Blaine asked while searching for his keys.

"I'm seeing my girlfriend, I think," David answered. Damn. Kurt forgot he had a girlfriend. Still, maybe he could set Mercedes up with another Dalton boy…

"Yeah, I'm free," Wes blurted out quickly, glancing at Hayley. Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Great. I need you to follow me to my place while I drive Harley," Blaine explained.

"I can drive Hayley if you-"

"Not this time, Wes. Look, you can even drive my car. Just don't hurt it." Kurt's eyes darted from the two boys to Hayley sitting on the windowsill, picking at her chipped black nail polish, in wonder. He wondered why she couldn't just drive herself, and why Blaine was always so worried about her. He must have missed something because when he started paying attention again, David had gone back to his and Kurt's dorm and Hayley was climbing out the window.

"I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll text you?" Blaine said, hugging Kurt quickly.

"Yeah, sure." Kurt said weakly.

"Awesome. I'll see you later," Blaine winked, before hurrying out the door with Wes. Kurt shook his head slowly before moving back to his own dorm. He couldn't help but to gasp in shock as he saw the reflection of his hair in the mirror, mentally kicking himself for not fixing it as soon as he woke up. _Oh wait, I couldn't move. Blaine was sleeping on me._ He entered his dorm in a daze, which he quickly snapped out of when he saw David's shit-eating grin.

"So… you and Blainers, huh?" David said, smirking.

"We're just friends, David."

"I saw you two spooning last night!"

"Well, you were spooning Wes. Are you telling me you two are dating now?"

"Touché."

"That's what I thought."

"But still… Safe sex, no regrets!" David yelled, throwing a condom at Kurt's face.

"_DAVID!" _

* * *

Kurt and Blaine hardly talked all week. To say that they were awkward would have been the understatement of the century. To be honest, Kurt was pissed off. So they slept together in the most innocent sense of the word. Who cares? In his defence, it was cold and Blaine started it. He finally got tired of having his best friend avoid him, so he decided to just go straight to Blaine's dorm and demand that they talk. _And hopefully this time, no one is there to interrupt us. _

He marched determinedly to Blaine's room and knocked on the door. After a short wait, Blaine threw the door open and stood there, staring at Kurt with a confused expression.

"Hey," Kurt said.

"Uh… Hi?" Blaine said, still looking incredibly confused. He was out of uniform, and was wearing baggy jeans and a Dalton hoodie.

"You're letting the curls out today? It looks good," Kurt said, glancing at his friend's hair.

"Thank you…?" The awkwardness was actually about to kill him.

"Hey, who was it?" Someone called, before coming to the door.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed happily. Kurt looked wildly between the two identical boys standing in the door way.

"Oh right. Kurt, this is my brother, Everett. Ev, that's Kurt. He's the one you met on Skype last weekend?" Blaine explained. Recognition flashed across Everett's face, as he held out his hand for Kurt to shake.

"Nice to meet you again, Kurt," He said. They both sounded exactly the same.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Everett glanced between Kurt and his brother before smirking.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it," He said before retreating back into Blaine's room, and pulling out his cell phone.

"So what's up?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing much. We just haven't really talked very much this week, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something." Blaine winced slightly.

"Yeah, about that… Kurt, I'm so sorry. It's just that-" Blaine's phone rang loudly, interrupting them yet again.

_Oh for fuck sake._

Blaine looked as annoyed as Kurt felt.

"One second." He rushed to his bed, and saw Hayley's name flashing.

"Everett, you didn't."

"I did no such thing," Everett answered innocently, shoving his phone back in his pocket.

"I actually-"

"Hate me right now? You know it's-"

"For my own good? Yeah right. Just-"

"Stay out of it? No can do, bro. Not until we-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I still hate you though," Blaine said before answering his phone.

Kurt wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear that whole strange (and incredibly confusing) exchange (it sounded like Blaine was fighting with himself), but in his defence, they weren't really being quiet about it (how do they even do that freaky mind reading thing?), so he tried not to feel bad for eavesdropping.

He just waited at the door, wondering if it was alright for him to come in. Everett (was that even Everett? Oh god, trying to tell those boys apart was going to be interesting) waved him over.

"How's it going?" Everett asked.

"Pretty good, thanks," Kurt answered. _And yep, it's awkward again._

"So, you and my brother, huh?" _Ok, what?_

"What do you mean?"

"How long have you guys been dating?"

"We're not dating…"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive. He's my best friend."

"Good. Now make sure you keep it that way."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I think it's best if you don't date my brother. At least not now. He really doesn't need another guy to fuck him over."

"I would never do that to him."

"You better not. I like you, Kurt. You seem cool. But if you break my brother's heart, I'm going to have to break your face. You know that, right?" Kurt tried not to look too nervous.

"Well, nothing is going to happen, so there will be no need for _that_." Everett smirked, and was about to say something else before Blaine walked back into the room.

"Sorry about that. Wanna get coffee or something? We can talk then."

"Sounds great," Kurt answered quickly, looking relieved. Blaine looked questioningly between his brother and his best friend. Kurt looked worried and Everett looked innocent, which automatically means he's done something wrong. Blaine decided not to ask now, and grabs his blazer and wallet, and leads Kurt out of the room.

"Nice talking to you, Kurtsie!" Everett called after them, and Blaine gave him a death glare before closing the door. Everett smirked again, pulling out his phone and quickly typed out a message.

_TO: Harley Quinn_

_Phase One: Scare Him Shitless? _

_Complete. _

_The kids tough, Hails. I'll give him that._

_Commence Phase Two?_

- _Ev xo _

The reply came through not even a minute after he sent the message.

_FROM: Harley Quinn_

_Good work, Ev._

_And I know what you mean. Maybe he'll make it through our tests. Just maybe._

_Phase Two begins on Saturday. Be ready._

- _Hayley xx _

Everett smiled. Oh it was _so_ on.

* * *

**Ooh! What are they planning? ****It's nothing bad, I promise! **

**I'm writing chapter eight right now, so I'll get that up as soon as possible. My exams are starting tomorrow though, so we'll just have to see :( **

**Anyway, review if you wish, though, it would be lovely if you did, and I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Thanks for reading!**

- **Lily xx **

**P.S. THEY ARE IN LOVE. THEY ARE SO IN LOVE AND THEY ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED AND MOVE TO NEW YORK AND HAVE BEAUTIFUL ADOPTED BABIES AND EVERYTHING IS KLAINE IN LOVE AND NOTHING EVEN HURTS. **

(**Yeah, I really enjoyed the ending of the season finale, as you can see!) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **

**Big huge wait for this chapter! I am so sorry, but so many things have been going on. **

**Firstly, my exams are over and I PASSED THEM ALL!  
(Well, except for math. But it's math. No1currs about math)**

**Oh, and something else happened. I met TOM FELTON! It was amazing! **

**To everyone who reviewed: You guys are all actually awesome, and I love you all. I read every single review and they always make me smile. **

**To everyone who author/story favourite alert…ed (?): You guys rock as well, and thanks so much for reading the story!**

**Oh, and by the way, I have a Tumblr… It's exactly the same as my user name, so it's: aftermecomesthefloods(dot)tumblr(dot)com **

**Fair warning, it's pretty much filled with Klaine, Glee, Harry Potter, Starkid and general fan-girl flailing. I apologize in advance for any randomness you may see. Lily is the name of my alter ego, so it's not actually my real name, but you'll learn what that is when you see my blog. Feel free to follow me and ask any questions you may or may not have about this fic. **

**Ok. That's enough with my talking. On with the story! **

**(The text messages that Everett ****receives**** will be in BOLD. The text messages that he ****sends ****will be in **_**ITALICS.)**_

**Happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Ryan, Ian or Brad due to the fact that I am a girl and do not have a penis, so I obviously don't own Glee.**

* * *

_TO: Harley Quinn_

_Dude! Big huge amazing news.  
- Ev_

_TO: Harley Quinn_

_I'm serious Hails. This is what we've been waiting for!  
- Everett_

_TO: Harley Quinn_

_This is really important, Hails. Like really super duper important news of importantness.  
- Everettttt Andersonnnnnn_

_TO: Harley Quinn_

_Hayley! Check your phone!  
- It's Everett, Bitch_

_TO: Harley Quinn_

_DAMNIT HAYLEY! STOP IGNORING ME!  
-Your Evy-kins. _

_**FROM: Harley Quinn**_

_**For god's sake, Everett. Calm the fuck down. I was at the doctors. What do you want?**_

_TO: Harley Quinn_

_Oh really? How are you?_

_**FROM: Harley Quinn**_

_**Just dandy. Now what do you want?**_

_TO: Harley Quinn_

_What do you mean?_

_**FROM: Harley Quinn**_

_**Really, Everett?**_

_TO: Harley Quinn_

…_.? _

_**FROM: Harley Quinn**_

_**WHY WERE YOU SPAMMING ME WITH MESSAGES THAT SAY YOU HAVE AMAZING NEWS!**_

_TO: Harley Quinn_

_Oh right!  
Well, I found out from Wes that Blainers and Kurtsie are planning to go to the movies on Saturday ;) _

_**FROM: Harley Quinn**_

_**Are you two coming home for the weekend?**_

_TO: Harley Quinn_

_Yeah man. _

_**FROM: Harley Quinn**_

_**Then Phase Two: Stalk Them Like The Creepy Fucks That We Are is a go.  
I'll come over Saturday morning and we can go from there. **_

_TO: Harley Quinn_

_Sounds like a plan!  
See you then  
xo _

* * *

Kurt tore through his wardrobe, trying and failing to find something appropriate to wear.

"Hey, Kurt? How long do you- WOAH!" Finn yelled in surprise, pulling off the three articles of clothing that were thrown at him as soon as he walked through Kurt's bedroom door.

"Ugh, it's all wrong!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What's up with you?" Finn asked.

"Oh, nothing major. Blaine just asked me to go the movies with him, but _no._ No big deal here. I mean, it's not like this is important or anything and my stupid wardrobe sucks and everything is just shit!"

"Ok then…" Finn said uncertainly. The only other time he'd seen Kurt act like this was when he accidently spilt milk all over Kurt's favourite designer sweater. Finn actually thought he would lose his life (or his testicles) after that one. "So, is this like, a date or something?"

"I don't know! We went out for coffee earlier in the week to 'talk about us', but naturally, we ran into Rachel, Mercedes and Tina who ended up sitting with us, and Blaine and I didn't know how to tell them to leave without being rude. I swear the universe just _does not like me!_" Finn couldn't help but laugh at how stressed his step-brother was.

"_DO NOT LAUGH AT ME FINN HUDSON!" _Ok, maybe laughing wasn't very smart.

"Look, little bro, you need to calm down. You practically live with the guy. It doesn't really matter what you wear when- ALRIGHT, NO. I TAKE IT BACK. WHAT YOU WEAR _IS_ IMPORTANT. JUST PUT THE HAIRDRYER DOWN!" Kurt glared at Finn for a moment, before reluctantly placing his hairdryer-weapon on the dresser.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, sighing. "I just really like him, and I have no idea what he's doing, but he seems to maybe like me back, and I just want everything to be perfect."

"It totally will be. You just gotta be calm and just act like you normally would around him. He obviously likes you already, no matter what, so really, there's no point changing anything about yourself just for him. And as for your clothes? You'll find the perfect outfit eventually," Finn said with a smile. Kurt studied him, wondering where the hell that whole speech came from.

"You've been hanging out with Rachel again, haven't you?"

"Maybe."

"Chick flicks?"

"Yeah."

"Well, for once Finn, you're right."

"Really? Awesome! Wait, what do you mean 'for once?'"

"Can you pass me that shirt you're holding?"

"Thank you for throwing that at my face, by the way," Finn said sarcastically as he passed the shirt.

"Any time, brother dear. Any time." Kurt laid the shirt out on his bed with a pair of jeans that was hanging on a lamp (He actually threw his clothes around the room. _What was this boy doing to him?) _and his favourite shoes. "There!" He exclaimed, admiring his handy work.

"Told you so," Finn said smugly.

"Shut up."

* * *

Kurt walked up to the (extremely large) house he hoped was Blaine's and knocked on the door. After a few moments, it was thrown open and Hayley was standing there, smirking.

"Hayley, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you know. I kind of… live here," She said, looking confused.

"You mean this isn't Blaine's place?" He asked.

"Wrong house, little darlin'. Your charming suitor lives over there," She said in a mock-southern accent, pointing to the house (which was just as huge) next to hers. "You might as well come with me. I was just about to head over there myself."

"Oh, but I-"

"Never fear, Kurtsie dear. I'm going to hang out with Everett. We will not be cockblocks, I promise," Hayley said with a smile as she locked up her house. "I really don't have a choice in the matter, anyway. I'm not allowed to be alone," She explained as they walked over to Blaine's house. Instead of knocking like a normal person, she pulled out another key from her pocket and unlocked the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Opening the door…?" Hayley answered, looking confused again. "Are you coming, or are you just going to stand there?"

"You can't do that!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I literally do it every day. Just come on," She ordered, rolling her eyes and pulling him into the house. She locked the door behind her before walking through the house like she owned it. He had no choice but to follow her as she strolled into the kitchen dumped her keys on the counter. There were pictures of the identical boys all over the house. He saw one of a very young Blaine pulling a funny face for the camera.

"Look at Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. Hayley merely glanced at the picture.

"That's Everett," She said matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Everett's taller and his hair was always longer. And he never smiles in photos. He always has to pull a stupid face," Hayley explained, gesturing to the other photos where the twins stood with their sister. Sure enough, Bree and Blaine were smiling sweetly and Everett was sticking out his tongue.

"Wow."

"I've known them since I was two. It's pretty easy for me to tell them apart. Well, come along, Kurtsie," she said, leading him up the stairs.

"Blainers, Ev! You guys decent?" Hayley called they reached the top floor.

"Yeah I- Kurt!" Blaine (well, he certainly hoped it was Blaine) exclaimed.

"Hey, sorry. Hayley let me in and-" He tried to explain.

"That's fine. Just let me grab a few things, and we're out of here," Blaine said, retreating to his bedroom again. Hayley followed and went straight to his drawers. Kurt wandered into the room, which was big and bright. Blaine's walls were blue and covered in photos of the Warblers and Hayley and Everett. Kurt was surprised to find a photo of him in there. He remembered Wes randomly taking it in the common room one day. He and Blaine are sitting together on the couch, making faces at the camera. Kurt smiled at the photo before turning his attention back to Blaine and Hayley.

"My hair looks like shit today. Do have like, a beanie or something?" She rummaged through it for a moment.

"Look in the left one," Blaine said as he quickly grabbed a cardigan and wallet. "You ready to go?" He asked. Kurt nodded, and Blaine walked out, knocking on Everett's door.

"What do you want loser?" Everett asked, opening his door.

"Shut up, douche bag. We're going now. Hayley's in my room. Don't burn down the house, don't steal anything and don't leave her alone."

"Yeah, yeah. I know the drill. Have fun, you two," Everett said, with a wink.

"I hate you!" Blaine called as they walked down the stairs.

"Love you too, little bro!"

"I'm older than you!" Blaine called again before shutting the door. "Please excuse my idiot of a brother." Kurt just laughed.

"Don't worry. You guys are hilarious to watch," he teased.

"Well, glad we could be a source of entertainment for you," Blaine said with a smirk as he opened the car door for Kurt.

"Such a gentleman," Kurt said.

"You know it," Blaine smiled as he climbed in to the driver's seat and started the car. "Let's go."

* * *

"Hayley?" Everett called.

"Found it!" She exclaimed, crossing the hall and entering Everett's room. She was brandishing a piece of paper which had movie titles and session times and a phone number scrawled on it. _Harry Potter- 3pm _was highlighted. She pulled out her cell phone and dialled the number.

"Hello? I would like to book two tickets for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at 3pm? Hayley West… Pay on arrival? Perfect. Thank you!"

Everett glanced out the window and saw Blaine's car drive out of the street.

"And they are gone! We need to move quickly."

"Tickets are all done," Hayley said, hanging up the phone and adjusting her borrowed beanie over her wavy hair.

"Commence phase two!" Everett exclaimed as they ran down stairs and practically jumped into Everett's car.

* * *

As they arrived at the movie theatre, they had to duck and hide a few times, to avoid Kurt and Blaine noticing them.

"Ev, go get popcorn and something sticky that's not ice cream. And if you even _think_ about saying 'that's what she said' or whatever, I just might have to kill you," Hayley instructed. Everett just laughed before running off to the line for snacks. Hayley went and paid for their tickets before her and Everett sneaked into the theatre.

They took their seats a few rows behind Kurt and Blaine who were sitting awfully close together and talking softly.

"They are going to hate us," Everett whispered. He and Hayley were sitting on the floor in the middle of a row to stay hidden.

"It's for his own good. If Kurt stays after this, then maybe he cares enough about Blaine to stick around. Maybe."

"No one's ever passed phase two, though."

"That's because the other guys Blaine took a liking to were total dickwads. I have high hopes for Kurtsie. I really hope he doesn't let us down."

"It's starting!" Everett whispered as the lights dimmed.

* * *

Kurt was glad that they were seeing a movie like Harry Potter, because it gave him a good excuse to cling onto Blaine at the scary or emotional parts. It would have been perfect, apart from the fact that someone kept on throwing candy at their heads.

"If this is someone from McKinley, I will actually scream," Kurt whispered as he yanked another piece of candy from his hair. "I'm sorry, Blaine."

"No, it's not your fault. We're not even doing anything. It's probably some stupid kid just messing around. Everett and I used to do this when we were younger." Blaine replied, still not taking his eyes off the screen.

Kurt raised his eyebrow, as he turned around to see two dark shapes dive to the floor. _'Not going to cockblock'? Bullshit, _Kurt thought. Fucking Hayley and Everett. For the first time in his life, Kurt hoped that the Harry Potter would finish quickly so he could go outside and annihilate Blaine's friends. Messing with his date is one thing, but messing with his hair as well? That was just plain cruel. Kurt's attention was brought back to the end movie as Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, choking back a sob.

* * *

"Dude, he's moving in!" Everett whispered.

"Knowing Blaine, he's probably crying," Hayley whispered. "It's about to finish, Ev. Let's go."

"But… The ending!" Everett exclaimed.

"I'll take you to see it another day. We're on a strict time sensitive mission here!"

"You owe me."

"Whatever."

They crawled out of the theatre before running and diving behind an artificial tree to wait for Kurt and Blaine to leave. They finally walked out, before Blaine said something and hurried away. Kurt waiting until he was gone before turning around and glaring at the tree that Hayley and Everett were hiding behind.

"Shit, shit, shit. We've been discovered!" Everett exclaimed, gripping Hayley's gloved hand.

"Calm your tits, Ev. Let me handle this."

"What. The. Fuck!" Kurt practically yelled after he had stalked over to their hiding spot.

"Kurtsie? What a surprise! We're just here to watch T_ransformers_!" Hayley said quickly.

"Ok, 1. _Transformers_ isn't even showing anymore. 2. Your hands are multicoloured. So I'll say it again: What the fuck?"

"'_Calm your tits, Ev. Let me handle this!'" _Everett mimicked. "Nice going!"

"I have no idea what drugs you two have been taking, but I am in lo- I really like your brother and if you think that stupid, mindless stunts like this are going to scare me away? Well, you're going to have to try _a lot_ harder. It is one thing to mess with our relationship, or lack thereof, thanks to you two, but mess with my hair and I will end you. You better thank your lucky stars that Blaine is here, or I would actually murder you both. Now leave us alone. Oh and also, bring it on, bitches, because I'm not going anywhere," Kurt said, and with a glare, he stormed off to wait for Blaine.

Hayley and Everett stared after him, too shocked to move.

"Hayley, would you judge me if I told you that I just might have shat my pants?" Everett said.

"No way, dude. That was the fucking scariest thing I've ever seen."

"I know. I don't even want to _look_ at phase three, to be honest."

"I really don't think we have to. I think he's proved us wrong. That and I'm too shit scared to try anything else."

"What now?"

"I think I've got a _new_ plan, Everett, dear."

"Do tell."

"Well, Kurt likes Blaine. And Blaine is absolutely _crazy_ about Kurt, but they're both either too scared or nervous to even think about making the first move."

"Yeah…"

"And everyone knows they would be the most perfect couple ever."

"That's true."

"So, it's obvious isn't it?"

"… Not really." Hayley sighed and turned to face her partner in crime.

"We need to teach Blaine the sacred and ancient art of _wooing_," She said with a smirk.

"Have I ever told you that you were amazing?"

"You could stand to mention it more often. Now come on. We need to have a little WAD-Crew meeting, because we're going to need some help."

"I'm on it. The all new Operation Klaine is a go," Everett said with a smile.

* * *

**There you go, have a nice long chapter to make up for my laziness. **

**Anyway, review if you wish and I shall try and not keep you waiting for so long this time!**

**Oh yeah, and feel free to follow me on Tumblr and all that jazz (my url is my username).**

**I love you all!**

**- Lily xx **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**Hurrah for fast updates!**

**Anyway, I talked too much last time, so this author's note is going to be super duper short. **

**Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Glee, Kurt and Blaine would be fucking by now. Just sayin. **

* * *

"Ok, The Operation Klaine WAD-Crew Meeting has begun," Hayley stated, standing in the middle of Blaine and Wes's dorm room.

"Klaine? What-" Blaine started to say.

"It has come to our attention that Kurtsie and Blainers are indeed the perfect couple, and should be together," Hayley said, interrupting him.

"Wait, I thought you-"

"Now, the only way that's going to happen is if Blainers bites the bullet and asks him out, but Blaine's a pussy, so he's not going to do that. So, he is going to have to tell Kurtsie of his feelings the only way he knows how."

"Actually, I have tried to ask him many times, but you guys keep on-"

"Through song!"

"Ok, seriously, can I say something?" Blaine said quickly.

"Go ahead."

"First: I'm not a pussy. And what the fuck is Klaine?"

"Kurt and Blaine. Klaine. Duh!" David exclaimed.

"Good to know. Secondly, I thought you and Everett wanted to sabotage our 'relationship' and now you want us together? What the hell changed your minds?" Blaine asked. Hayley and Everett's thoughts drifted to the events on the weekend where Kurt screamed at them and basically scared them shitless.

"Oh, you know. Just… lots of things. Life. You. Uh- Next question?" Everett stammered. He never _could_ lie to his twin, but Blaine decided to let it slide for now.

"…Ok then. I'm good. Continue."

"Thank you, Blaine," Hayley said, standing again. "Anyway, as I was saying, Blaine needs to serenade Kurt, properly this time. And in public, so Kurt knows that he's serious and not afraid of his feelings. Now, what song should he sing?"

"Um, shouldn't _I _be the one to decide on a song?" Blaine asked.

"Normally, yes. But the last time you serenaded a guy, you sang a song that had a line about sex toys. _Sex toys_, Blaine. So you have officially lost your song selecting rights. Feel free to suggest, though," Wes explained.

"Alright… What about that song from Titanic?" Blaine offered.

"Oh god, no. That is the most overdone song in the history of the world!" David exclaimed.

"_Just the way you are_ by Bruno Mars?" Everett suggested.

"No good. I think his brother already sang that song to him. I remember Kurt telling us about that once," Wes answered.

"That is just a little bit creepy," David said.

"A song from a Broadway Musical or something like that? I know Kurt likes that shit," Wes said.

"No. It's not special enough…" Hayley answered.

"Well… I wrote a song about him," Blaine admitted.

"That's perfect!" Everett exclaimed.

"Wait, no. Let's hear it first," Hayley said.

Blaine looked embarrassed for a moment, before singing.

"_Even though I was blind before  
I realise there is so much more  
It was always deep down in the core of me,  
I know it now._

_Even though I've felt it from the start,  
it's only now we're beating with one heart  
I'm sure that now is the time  
'cause I know that I'm coming around" _

"I like it," David said when Blaine was finished. Hayley paced around for a moment, thinking hard. That song _was_ awfully cute, but it just didn't feel right. It was too… She didn't even know. It just wasn't right.

"No. Not that one…" She said finally.

"But it was perfect!" Everett exclaimed.

"Not for this situation. David, file away the possibility of having an original song for his proposal," Hayley ordered.

"Already taken care of that."

"Wait, you guys are planning our engagement! We're not even dating yet!" Blaine exclaimed. The others ignored him, as usual.

"Original songs are great, but it's just too personal right now. And you can't sing song like _Teenage Dream, _for example, because you want something that you both have absolutely no memories about, so you can create some new ones. I'd say that you choose a song that's not really well known, but still says everything you want it to say. That way, Kurt can purchase the song and listen to it and it could possibly be played at your wedding. David?"

"_Song we choose to be played at their wedding_. Got it!" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"That makes no sense!" He complained.

"Well then, let me give you an example!" Hayley exclaimed, crossing the room and picking up Blaine's guitar.

"Hayley if you break my _Beauty_, I swear to god-"

"Chill, I'm not going to break _Beauty._ I just need to borrow her! And I still can't believe you named your guitar," Hayley teased, coming back to the group. "So, for the purpose of this exercise, I am going to sing to _you_, Wes, and I need you to really listen, and then tell me everything this song makes you feel," She said, staring at him before turning her attention back to tuning the guitar.

_Holyshitholyshitholyshit. _Wes's mind was running at a mile a minute. Hayley was going to sing to him. Hayley was potentially going to sing a _fucking love song_ to him. He was trying hard not to freak out, he really was. But come on, he's been in love with this girl for almost a year now. Can you blame him?

Hayley finished tuning _Beauty_ to her desire, and started to play.

_You're the boy with a real nice smile,  
But a broken heart inside.  
Gave it to a girl, gave it to a girl,  
And I think she lost her mind._

_Are you giving up and done?  
Are you through with all this?  
Are you tired of the pain?  
Torn to pieces._

_Can you let me try?_

_Tell me it's all right,  
Just for one night.  
Show you how to feel like,  
What it feels like.  
To be hugged, to be kissed.  
Yes I can be that part of you.  
I'll try my best._

_I'm the girl, I can make you smile,  
And I promise to be true.  
Give it all,  
Give until there's nothing left to lose._

_Don't say you're giving up and done,  
That you're through with all this.  
Yeah you're tired of the pain,  
Torn to pieces._

_Can you let me try?_

_Tell me it's all right,  
Just for one night.  
Show you how to feel like,  
What it feels like.  
To be hugged, to be kissed.  
Be thought of and to be missed.  
I can be that part of you,  
Let me be that part of you._

_I see that you're breaking,  
Your heart is breaking.  
Here's my hand if you'll take it,  
We can make it out,  
Of all this mess.  
No more stress.  
I can be that part of you  
I'll try my best._

_Give me your heart,  
I don't want a piece or a part,  
I want it all.  
I want you to fall,  
Just a little bit.  
Take that leap of faith,  
If you want to;  
Don't let that broken heart haunt you._

She moved right up to Wes, staring at him as she finished the song.

_Can you let me try?_

_Tell me it's all right.  
Just for one night,  
Show you how to feel like.  
What it feels like,  
To be hugged, to be kissed.  
Be thought of and to be missed.  
I can be that part of you,  
Let me be that part of you._

_I see that you're breaking,  
Your heart is breaking.  
Here's my hand if you'll take it,  
We can make it out,  
Of all this mess.  
No more stress.  
I can be that part of you,  
I'll try my best._

_Oh-Oh.  
Try my best.  
(We can make it out of this mess,  
No more stress.)  
I can be that part of you,  
I'll try my best._

Everyone was speechless as Hayley stood in front of a hypnotized Wes, clutching onto the guitar for dear life. She had dropped all facades as she stared at him, feeling vulnerable, but determined as they both refused to look away. Blaine thought they were going to kiss before Hayley cleared her throat and returned _Beauty_ to her stand.

"So, what did you think?" She asked, her confident smirk sliding back onto her face as she rejoined the group.

"I- Yeah. It was good," Wes managed to choke out.

"So you see what I'm talking about now?" Hayley said, turning to Blaine.

"Yeah, I do. Hey, do you have _He is We_'s album? I think I know what song I want to do," He said. Hayley handed over her iPod and waited for Blaine to find the song that he wanted.

"That one," He said finally, showing her.

"That is surprisingly perfect! Good job, Blainers. You actually picked a good one! Now we just need a location and audience, and we're good to go. Everett, I need you to help me with that. You three-" She said, gesturing to Wes, Blaine and David. "-Work on the song. It has to be perfect. We'll be back soon, alright?" She grabbed Everett's hand, and they hurried out of the room.

* * *

"Can I ask where we're going?" Everett said, as they ran down the hall.

"Kurt's room. He's a romantic guy, so I _know_ he's fantasized about the whole first date/confessing love thing and he's probably written it in a diary or notebook or something. We just need to find it and then use it for our, or Blaine's, advantage."

"Soo… We're going to break into his room and snoop through his stuff?" Everett asked, tugging Hayley's hand to stop her.

"More or less."

"That is crazy. But admittedly, so very brilliant. What if we get caught? We'll have to face Kurt's wrath and I _really_ don't want to do that."

"We won't get caught. He's not even in the school. He said something about visiting McKinley or whatever. That's the reason why we held the meeting today. It'll be fine. Trust me," Hayley said, with that all too familiar mischievous glint in her eyes.

"And how exactly are we going to get in? Did you get the key off David?"

"No way. That would just lead to awkward questions, and do you really think that Blaine would let us sneak into his almost-boyfriend's room? No. That's why windows were invented, Everett dearest."

"I don't think that's the main reason why they were invented, but ok. Let's do this."

* * *

"You going to be ok, Wes?" Blaine asked, from back in their dorm room.

"I just don't get her, man. One minute, she's treating me like the brother she's never had-"

"Ouch," Blaine said, jokingly.

"-And then she goes and pulls shit like that?" Wes exclaimed.

"Well, she _did_ say it was an example," David said gently.

"No. You guys know Hayley. You can't sit there and tell me that she honestly didn't plan that. She's playing with me and… And I know the perfect way to get her back…" Wes said, with a rather evil smile.

"How?" Blaine asked.

"Don't worry about it. For now, let's just get you ready to sing for your lover boy. Now, let's do it one more time," Wes instructed, pressing play on Hayley's iPod again.

* * *

"We're going to climb through _that_!" Everett exclaimed, looking up at Kurt's dorm room window.

"Oh, suck it up. I do it every time we have Weekend at Dalton. It's easy. Just watch me," Hayley said, and she hoisted herself up a tree, and gracefully climbed in through the window.

"Easy, my ass," Everett muttered, trying to copy her, but naturally falling face first into the room.

"Ugh, I fucking _hate_ windows!" He exclaimed.

"Um… Dude," Hayley said, sounding nervous for once.

"What?" Everett asked, and as Hayley pulled him off the floor, he found himself standing in front of a group of about seven girls.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing!" The short brunette one yelled. Hayley and Everett glanced at eachother.

"Oh shit…"

* * *

**Dun, dun duuuunnn. **

**(Yeah, that's not really much of a cliff hanger, but hey.) **

**So yeah. Super fast update, for once. Enjoy it while it lasts! **

**The song used in this chapter is called **_**Prove You Wrong **_**by a band called He is We. **

**Anyway, review if you wish and I will try not to take too long for the next installment ;) **

**Thanks for reading :)**

**- Lily xx **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **

**We're getting close to the finale! **

**I am extremely sick at the moment, which is why you're getting so many updates, so enjoy it while you can! **

**Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Glee, Chris Colfer would do the Single Ladies dance every single episode. Just sayin. **

* * *

Everett and Hayley stood in Kurt's room, in front of a group of angry girls.

"Who are you?" Hayley asked.

"We're Kurt's friends," the Asian girl said.

"So are we," Everett said.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" The short brunette that yelled at them before stepped forward again.

"I'm not Blaine, but don't worry. It's a common mistake."

"What are you talking about?" The dark skinned girl asked.

"I'm Everett. Blaine's twin." The girls looked confused for a moment.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hayley asked them.

"Kurt snuck us in."

"How the fuck did he manage that?" Everett muttered.

"Wait, wait. Kurt's here?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah. He said he had to go talk to someone. Am I in Hogwarts?" The blonde haired girl asked. Hayley and Everett looked confused for a moment, but decided to ignore her.

"We don't have much time. You take the bookshelf, I'll take the bed," Hayley ordered, and she and Everett started to search.

"What do you think you're doing?" The Latino girl asked.

"Not really your business, to be honest," Everett said.

"_Excuse me?_" She exclaimed.

"Basically, we're looking to find-"

"Got it!" Hayley yelled from under the bed, interrupting Everett's explanation.

"Sweet. Does it have anything?" Everett asked.

"Alright. I am going to ask again, and this time I want a straight answer. What are you doing snooping through my boo's stuff?" The dark skinned girl demanded. Hayley sighed in frustration.

"I'm Hayley, that's Everett. He's Blaine's brother, I'm Blaine's best friend and we need to find out if Kurt has any specific plans or fantasies-"

"Wanky," the angry Latino said with a smirk. Hayley decided to just ignore her.

"-about the whole first date/confessing love thing. And as far as I can see, he does not. Now who are you guys?" She asked, searching through the many notebooks she found.

"I'm Mercedes and that's Rachel, Tina, Quinn, Brittney, Santana and Lauren," the girl- Mercedes said, gesturing to each girl as she introduced them. "Why do you need to know about confessing love or whatever?"

"Because Blaine wants to- OW!" Everett exclaimed, rubbing his arm where Hayley punched him.

"Wait, so Blaine _does_ like Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"What do you know about that?" Hayley asked carefully.

"Kurt tells us everything."

Hayley and Everett glanced at eachother and smiled.

"Then you girls just might be able to help us."

* * *

On Saturday, Blaine paced in his dorm, trying to remember everything Hayley told him.

"It's me!" Kurt called, knocking on the door.

"It's open!" _Ok. Hayley said that the McKinley girls are in charge of getting Kurt to Breadsticks next week, on their monthly dinner night whatever you want to call it. All I have to do is not give it away and not stuff this up. Holy shit, I'm going to stuff it up. Fu- _

"Ok, I brought _Chicago_ and coffee," Kurt said, crossing the room. Blaine hurried forward to help him with his stuff.

"Perfect. How has your week been? I'm sorry we haven't talked that much. I've just been so goddamn busy!" Blaine exclaimed as he put in the movie.

"I was too, don't even worry. Well, at least we can hang out now. Is Everett here?"

"No, thank goodness. He went home for the weekend."

"That's good. Do you know what was with Hayley and him before? With the whole stalking and threatening thing?" Kurt asked. Blaine blushed.

"Uh… Well, it's kind of a long story."

"I've got time."

"Well, it's kind of about my ex boyfriend. His name was Jono. He was… Well, he was a huge asshole, to put it kindly. He fucked us all over, and since then, Harley and Ev have been just a bit protective over me."

"What did he do, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, this was before Ev and I moved to Dalton. Jono was the only other gay kid at my school, so we started dating. He was in the closet, though, so it was kind of in secret. What I didn't know was that he actually had a crush on Everett."

"What?"

"Yeah. He liked Everett who, at the time, had a crush on Harley, who had a crush on me. So, he basically set all of us against eachother. I had never fought with them until Jono came into the picture. But the icing on the cake was when he kissed Everett. His excuse was that he thought it was me, but that was when Ev refused to cut his hair and had a huge afro, so it was pretty damn easy to tell us apart. Anyway, after I dumped him for face-raping my brother, he then got all of his football buddies to make our lives a living hell. It was nothing we couldn't handle though, but then they started on Harley's little sister, Leah who's gay as well, and then we all kind of lost it. After I got out of hospital, we were transferred here."

"Hospital?" Kurt asked, trying his hardest not to look too shocked. Being kissed and then harassed by jocks was something he could relate to.

"Yeah. I had a few broken ribs and a concussion. No big deal,"

"I'm sorry," was all Kurt could say.

"It doesn't matter. After that, the three of us decided to protect eachother and never let another guy to come between us again. We all slowly got over it, and here we are now."

"And Hayley doesn't still like you, does she?"

"No way. I am pretty sure she likes Wes, to be honest."

"That's good," Kurt said softly. Blaine smiled, and opened his mouth, before deciding against saying anything and pressing play on the movie. _Ok, what the hell? That was the perfect moment to say something, Blaine! Maybe I should tell him… Wait, no. He probably doesn't like me back. Yeah, that's it. Ok, Kurt. Stop obsessing. Stop obessi- Fuck he's touching me. _

Blaine settled his head on Kurt's shoulder as the opening credits started.

"I love this movie," he said. _I love _you, Kurt thought, but couldn't bring himself to say.

* * *

Kurt had to admit, that after he knew that Hayley wasn't after his man (and after she stopped sabotaging them) he started to like her. It all started when she accidently called him instead of Jace (the guitarist in her band), and they actually had a normal conversation with Kurt not wanting to kill her after five seconds. Regular phone calls then led to meeting for coffee once a week.

"So, you excited to go and visit McKinley?" Hayley asked, sipping her latte.

"Both excited and terrified," Kurt admitted.

"They still giving you trouble?"

"I had to change my number again." Hayley's eyes widened in shock, before they got that familiar glint of mischief, which Kurt had learned to fear.

"Kurtsie…" She started.

"What," he said, already dreading her question.

"All of your bullies are jocks, right?"

"Yes…"

"Then I have a plan," She said.

"No," Kurt said quickly.

"You haven't even heard it yet!"

"Hayley, I know you and your plans, so I'm saying no to save myself before you crash a car or start a fire or something." She sighed in exasperation.

"That was _one time._ Anyway, this plan doesn't involve fires. Or cars really. Just trust me on this, alright?"

"Give me one good reason why I should."

"Because you're practically dating Blaine. And I have a bet with Wes, David and Everett about when you guys will get married, so it's pretty much decided that you're part of the Anderson-West family now. And in our family, we always stick up for eachother no matter what. Besides, I know what you're going through." Kurt blushed.

"No, you really don't."

"Kurt, my sister Leah is sixteen and she has a girlfriend. You seriously think I don't know what you go through? You don't think that it breaks my heart to see my baby sister being mocked and judged by the world? You don't think I literally want to cut a bitch when she comes home with bruises? You don't think _I've _come home with bruises from trying to protect her? I get picked on just as much as my sister and I'm not even gay. Everett went through the same thing. We don't get picked on because you guys are gay, and because we're defending you. We get picked on because we're all different, and they don't like that. And you know what? I don't even care. I would die to protect my sister, and if she wants to marry a girl, I will fight with everything I have to make that happen for her. And I'll do it for you and Blaine, too. It's us against the world, right?"

Kurt was lost for words. A tear slipped down his cheek as he squeezed Hayley's hand.

"Thank you," He whispered. She smiled.

"Any time, babe. Now, do you want to hear my fucking plan or not!" She said excitedly. Kurt rolled her eyes and let her explain.

* * *

Hayley strode through McKinley High like she owned the place, gaining stars from most of the male population of the school while they were walking out, as she tried her best to find the choir room. She finally found it and practically ran through the door.

"SPY!" Someone screamed.

"WHAAAAT the fuck?" Hayley said, basically jumping out of her skin. Rachel stormed forwards.

"See, I told you. She's hear to spy for the Warblers to steal all of our ideas to beat us in competition and you guys should thank me because I caught her, and I told you that's why Kurt came here and-"

"Ok, you need to stop talking now, thanks," Hayley said, holding up a hand to silence her.

"Hayley! You made it and _why_ are you dressed like a hooker?" Mercedes asked as she walked through the door.

"It's all part of the plan, 'Cedes. Now where's Kurt?"

"He went to the bathroom and told me to come straight to the choir room. You better hurry, they know he's here."

"I'm on it. And you remember your part in Operation Klaine, right? Breadsticks, tomorrow?"

"How could I forget?"Hayley smiled as Mercedes gave her directions, and she hurried down the halls.

She was about to turn the corner when she heard them.

"Good to have you back Hummel. Our friend's here missed you," someone said, earning laughs from other people.

"Always a pleasure, boys. Now do you want to get that over and done with, I'm kind of late for something at the moment."

"What, going to go and fuck your faggot boyfriend?" Someone else said. They must be the jocks.

"That would be difficult, seeing as I don't have a boyfriend, but actually, its girl's night tonight." They laughed again. Hayley couldn't take it anymore.

She quickly looked down and appraised her outfit. Super duper skin tight black jeans, doc martins, black fingerless leather gloves and her blue and black corset which she usually only wore during concerts and around Wes. It made her boobs look fantastic and, judging from the reactions from the male population of McKinley High, it was quite the favourite amongst the boys. She fluffed her hair, and squared her shoulders before walking around the corner.

She strutted, excessively moving her hips as she smiled at Kurt.

"Hey Kurt," she said, walking over and giving him a huge hug.

"Who the fuck are you?" One of the boys choked out. She turned to look at the jocks in front of them. They were all wearing identical jackets and entranced expressions as they stared at her, and they were all holding slushy cups.

"Who me?" She said, batting her eyelashes (she used like, 25 coats of mascara, so they were super long). "Oh, I'm Hayley. Nice to meet you, boys," She smiled sweetly, while her eyes were practically screaming 'FUCK ME.' _She must have learnt that trick from Blaine_, Kurt thought. He did that all the time.

"What do you think you're doing here?" The only one who wasn't affected by her little act said. That must be Karofsky. Good to know.

"Just picking my baby here. We're going corset shopping. I love corsets, but they are just _so hard_ to get on and off, so Kurt promised to help me. I'm not wearing underwear right now, so I really hope he doesn't mind," She said, her voice sounding like she was about to orgasm at any moment. Kurt almost burst out laughing. She was being so over the top, but the jocks were loving it.

"But… He's a homo…" one (who was actually talking to her boobs) choked out.

"He may be gay, but he is much more polite, and soo much _sexier_ than all of you boys put together," Hayley said, pulling Kurt closer to her, and he could see that she was trying not to laugh as well.

"But-"

"Ok, this is going to stop right here," She said, taking her hands off Kurt's waist and walking forward. "You all need to back the fuck off right now. If you ever so much as _look _at Kurt, I will relentlessly murder each and every one of you. I may be pretty, but I'm a black belt in Tae Kwando, and I have Sai swords in my car, so don't think I won't be able to kick all of your asses. And that goes for the messages and calls too. I'm a girl. Don't underestimate my ability to find things out, because I assure you, it will be the last thing you ever do. Besides, Blaine's dad is a policeman and my dad is a lawyer, so basically, you guys are fucked. Now, you need to leave my boy alone, and we have to go, so Kurt can help me take off my clothes. These jeans are just _so tight,_" She said, going right back to being seductive. The jocks looked legitimately scared of her. Kurt didn't blame them. Hayley was one terrifying girl once she got angry. One jock actually dropped his slushy, spilling it all over him and the floor.

"Would you look at that? I made you wet. Mission accomplished. Come on, babe," Hayley said, and Kurt played along, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close as they both walked away.

As soon as they were a safe distance from that corridor, they both immediately let go of eachother, and started laughing so hard, they actually collapsed on the floor.

"Oh my god, did you see their faces?" Kurt choked out.

"No shit man. God, if I fail school and our band ends up breaking up, at least I know I'll make an excellent hooker," Hayley joked, and they both started laughing again.

The rest of the Glee club found them on the floor, both in hysterics.

"I guess it worked then?" Mercedes said, looking amused.

"I-they-gah!" Kurt said, and they were laughing again.

"Alright guys, tell us everything," Tina said, and so they did, pausing ever so often to try and control their giggling, and soon after they finished their story, the rest of the glee kids had joined them in laughing.

"Hayley, the fact that you stood up to all those guys instantly makes you a legend," Puck said in disbelief.

"Baby, I know. Just make sure you keep an eye on him, alright?"

"You know it!"

Kurt and Hayley were helped off the ground as they all walked out to the car park.

"This is where I love and leave you kids. Have fun, alright?" Hayley said, giving everyone a hug.

"Do you want to come with?" Quinn asked.

"No thanks. I actually look like an underage prostitute right now, so I would much rather go home and change now that my work here is done. I'll promise I'll come next time, though!"

"I'm holding you to that promise!" Mercedes called, as she walked to Kurt's car.

"Have fun, Kurtsie" Hayley said, giving Kurt a huge hug.

"I will. And Hails? Thanks."

"Any time hon," she said with a wink, before climbing into her car and driving away.

Kurt smiled. Maybe, just maybe things were going to start to get better now.

* * *

As Hayley walked to her car, her phone buzzed. She managed to pull it out of her pocket, with great difficulty (stupid fucking skin-tight jeans).

_**FROM: Everett Anderson**_

_**Tomorrow's the big day. Are you sure we're ready? **_

Hayley smiled.

_TO: Everett Anderson_

_We are. Operation Klaine will not fail. Trust me. _

* * *

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter… There's quite a lot of time jumps. The WAD-Crew meeting happened on Friday, the movie with Blaine happened on Saturday. The coffee with Hayley happened after school on Wednesday, and the Football confrontation happened after school on Friday. Soo the next chapter shall be the next day, on Saturday :) **

**But hey, you got lots of back story! You finally know the reason why Hayley and Everett were**** so protective. **

**This little story is almost finished, however. Only a few more chapters to go.**

**But the next instalment: Operation Klaine begins ;) **

**Anyway, review if you wish, but it would be rather awesome if you did!**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**- Lily xx **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **

**Oh my god, I am **_**so**_** sorry for the wait!**

**BUT, I have a valid excuse!**

**See, my computer thought it would be a good idea to totally fuck itself and stop working for weeks, and we only just got it fixed, so it was out of my hands (Shue…) **

**Anyway, I'm going to stop talking now. **

**The lyrics that are ****BOLD**** are being sung by the backup vocalists. **

**Enjoy ;) **

**DISCLAIMER: I'm running out of witty things to say about not owning Glee… **

* * *

Kurt walked uncertainly up to Hayley's house. He hesitated before knocking. _Am I really going to do this? Oh god. Please don't be home please don't be home!_

The door swung open to reveal a very surprised Hayley standing there wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a picture of a cloud puking rainbows (_Where the hell does she find this stuff?)_.

"Kurtsie? What are you doing here?" She asked, but Kurt couldn't answer. Hayley wasn't wearing gloves for the first time since he's known her, and he couldn't help but to stare. All over her wrists, forearms and even her hands were scars, the white lines standing out against her tanned skin. The worst patch was at her wrists. Hayley glanced down to her arms, and slowly put them behind her back.

"Kurt, hasn't your mother ever told you that it's rude to stare?" She asked, her smile not reaching her eyes.

"Well, my mother's dead… so…" Kurt said softly.

"Oh wow. I feel like an asshole," Hayley muttered. "Sorry about that."

"Sorry about staring. What- what happened to you?" He asked carefully.

"I was a bit bat-shit insane last year and tried to kill myself. I'm nowhere near as bad now, but yeah. Let's not talk about that. Um, what brings you here this fine morning?" She asked, clearing her throat.

"Oh, right. Well, I really needed to talk to you."

"If you're here to confess your undying love for me, I have to say that I'm flattered, but you're really not my type," Hayley joked, lifting the mood once again. Kurt chuckled.

"I'm offended, Hayley. I thought we had something special?" Kurt faked being upset. "But seriously, I need to talk to you about Blaine. Can I come in?"

"Maybe not, seeing as the very person you want to talk about is upstairs with his brother right now. I'm still on suicide watch, so I can't be by myself," she explained.

"Harley? Who is it?" They heard Blaine call.

"Cable guy! I'll be up in a minute!" She yelled smoothly, stepping outside and closing the door.

"You are far too good of a liar," Kurt said, shaking his head.

"It's a talent. Now what's up?"

"It's just that Blaine's been avoiding me since our movie night last week, and I wanted to know if he was angry at me or something," Kurt admitted. Hayley shook her head.

"I am going to kill him," She muttered. _Way to ruin the plan, Blaine. Way to fucking go. _

"What?"

"Nothing. I wouldn't worry about it, if I were you. He hasn't mentioned anything." _I give him one instruction. ONE FUCKING INSTRUCTION. To act natural and not screw anything up. Does ignoring Kurt seem natural, Blaine? DOES IT? _

"He told me lots of stuff last week, and I was worried that he was embarrassed or whatever. I don't know. Maybe I'm just being silly. I just miss my friend," He said softly.

"Don't even worry about it. I'm sure Blaine will come around. Just go and have fun at dinner with the New Directions kids tonight, and everything will work out." _I am going to murder that boy. _

"Wait, how did you know about dinner?" _Shit._

"I'm psychic. Now, I have to go before Blainers gets… um worried or something, but I shall see you soon. Maybe. I mean, it's not like- you know, I… yeah. Bye, Kurtsie." _Smooth, Hayley. Really fucking smooth._

She hurried back into the house before she dug a bigger hole for herself, leaving a very confused Kurt behind.

"What is that girl planning?" He muttered to himself, as he climbed into his car and drove away.

* * *

Hayley ran to her bedroom where the twins were waiting.

"You're an idiot! You are actually an idiot! Avoiding him, Joker! Wow, yeah. That's not going to make Kurt suspicious _at all_!" Hayley yelled.

"Dude, you were avoiding him? What the fuck?" Everett asked.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry! I just didn't know what to do. I've never kept anything from him before. Well, apart from the whole 'I'm in love with him' business. I just didn't know how to act! And how the hell did you know about me avoiding him?" Blaine asked.

"Because I wasn't talking to the Cable guy, dipshit. That was Kurt. He came over to ask me if you were angry at him, because according him, you haven't talked to the guy all week!" Hayley exclaimed.

"He thinks I'm angry at him? Shit. I need to call him or something," Blaine said, searching for his phone.

"No, no. You'll do no such thing. I _just_ convinced Kurt to forget about it for now. If you call him, it'll just fuck everything up again," Hayley said quickly.

"But he's going to hate me!"

"No he won't, because you'll be explaining everything tonight. Just trust me on this. Now come on. The whole point of this Batman marathon was to keep you distracted and _calm_. So let's just start the movie," She demanded, throwing herself on the bed, pulling out her Blackberry.

"What are you doing?" Everett asked.

"Texting Mercedes for damage control. Don't worry, boys. I assure you; tonight is going to be perfect."

* * *

_**FROM: Hayley West**_

_**Everything's ready. The Joker has arrived. Feel free to enter the lair. **_

Mercedes scanned the message, rolling her eyes at the bad lingo Hayley insisted on using.

"Why are we waiting out here again?" Kurt asked.

"I felt sick. It's all good, let's go," Mercedes said quickly.

"Ok, what is with everyone acting so strange today?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, boy. Now let's move, before Santana eats all of the breadsticks," She said, tugging Kurt through the door. The whole restaurant was clear for their private party, and it was decorated beautifully. Nothing tacky and stupid, just strings of fairy lights and streamers. There was a stage in the front of the room where a band was setting up their instruments. Kurt recognized the members of _Infusion of the Soul_ up there.

"What is going on? Where's everyone else?" Kurt asked weakly, as Mercedes led them to their table.

"No idea. Must be a special occasion or something. I just hope the live band isn't as crappy as they normally are," Mercedes said, sliding into a booth, and gestured for Kurt to sit next to her. She reached under the table and quickly typed out a message as Kurt chatted with Sam.

_TO: Hayley West_

_We're ready._

The reply was almost instant.

_**FROM: Hayley West**_

_**Commencing Operation Klaine.**_

_**Take your position, ladies.**_

Tina looked up and nodded at Mercedes. She must have received the same message.

"I'll be right back, boo," She said, patting Kurt's leg as she walked to the stage with Tina.

"What are you doing!" He called.

Hayley took this as her cue to step out from behind the curtains. She walked forward to the microphone, smirking at Kurt's shocked expression. She wasn't wearing her usual concert attire, instead opting for a little black lacy dress with heels and leather fingerless gloves.

"Hey guys. I'm Hayley, and we are _Infusion of the Soul_. We don't usually do stuff like this, but we were presented with an opportunity that was just too good to refuse. In _Infusion of the Soul,_ we like to think that we, along with our friends, our fans and everyone who supports us are one big family. And when one of us needs a favour, we do whatever we can to help them. So just for now, I'm giving up my position as lead singer, and giving it to a member of _my_ family, who has something very important to say to a very special person," Hayley said, with a wink to Kurt. She stepped backwards, standing with Mercedes and Tina as Blaine took to the stage.

"No way…" Kurt muttered.

Blaine looked good. Well, he always did, but tonight he just looked spectacular. He was wearing a suit, but still managed to look as calm and casual as he normally does. He walked up to the microphone, searching through the audience (well, the New Directions members) for a moment before laying eyes on Kurt. He smiled slowly.

"I'm not really good at talking and stuff, especially when it comes to saying important things. I get all tongue-tied and usually end up making a huge fool of myself, which is why I decided to sing for you all tonight. This song is dedicated to someone who is really important to me. It basically says everything that I want to. So, this is for you Kurt Hummel," Blaine said.

Kurt was frozen in his char as the music started, and Mercedes, Tina and Hayley started with their backup vocals.

_**Do do do do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do do do do do do**_

Blaine pulled the microphone off the stand and stepped forward.

_Let me introduce myself,  
I'm all smiles.  
You may know me as a former 'most love only last a while.'  
Pessimistic, so realistic,  
You get the picture.  
I met you now my world is so much bigger._

_Upside down, off the ground is what you do._

_When you touch me, it's like the very first time.  
I'd be lucky, to say that you're mine.  
I still get those stupid butterflies,  
But it's just what you do,  
I'm loving everything you do._

_**Do do do do do do do do do.  
Do do do do do do do do do.  
Do do do do do do do do do do do.**_

Blaine jumped off the stage as he continued to sing.

_Crazy how it happened so fast,  
Truly blows my mind.  
Going on a hunt for four leaf clovers,  
To wake up to that smile each sunrise.  
Whenever I'm not by your side,  
I get home sick.  
A little pathetic, with a dash of ooey gooey so romantic._

_Upside down off the ground, god I love you.  
Upside down off the ground is what you do._

_When you touch me, it's like the very first time.  
I'd be lucky, to say that you're mine.  
I still get those stupid butterflies,  
but it's just what you do.  
I'm loving everything you do._

_**Do do do do do do do do do.  
Do do do do do do do do do.  
Do do do do do do do do do do do.**_

_I'm loving everything you do._

_**Do do do do do do do do do.  
Do do do do do do do do do.  
Do do do do do do do do do do do.**_

He ran right up to Kurt, and stood in front of him, smiling.

_Yes sir you came and you took my breath,  
My head is feeling a little light.  
All right, I hope that you feel it too.  
Yes sir you came and you took my breath,  
My head is feeling a little light.  
All right, I hope that you feel it too._

_Oh everything you do._

_I still get those stupid butterflies,  
But it's just what you do._

Blaine took Kurt's hand and tugged him to his feet, pulling him back to the stage.

_**(Do do do do do do do do do.  
Do do do do do do do do do.  
Do do do do do do do do do do do.)**_

_When you touch me, it's like the very first time.  
And I'd be lucky, to say that you're mine._

_**(Do do do do do do do do do.  
Do do do do do do do do do.  
Do do do do do do do do do do do.)**_

_I still get those stupid butterflies,  
But it's just what you do.  
I'm loving everything you do._

_**(Do do do do do do do do do.  
Do do do do do do do do do.  
Do do do do do do do do do do do.)**_

_Everything you do,  
Everything you do.  
Whoa-oh,  
whoa- oh oh oh oh oh._

_**(Do do do do do do do do do.  
Do do do do do do do do do.  
Do do do do do do do do do do do.)**_

_I'm loving every single thing you do,_

He moved in close, and almost whispered the final line to Kurt.

_I'm so in love with everything you do._

_Do do do do do do do do do.  
Do do do do do do do do do.  
Do do do do do do do do do do do._

The music faded away, and everyone was silent, watching the two boys standing in front of the stage. Kurt couldn't help but let a few tears fall down his cheeks as he stared at a very nervous Blaine, who was clinging onto Kurt's hand and holding the microphone in the other.

"I- I love you, Kurt," Blaine said softly. "And I guess this is just a really over the top way of asking you to be my boyfriend. I mean, if you want to. It's fine if you don't. Well, it would kind of suck, but it's up to you, really I just- Yeah. Making a fool of myself, don't mind me. This is why I wasn't allowed to t- mmph!"

In Kurt's defence, the Blaine's babbling was so incredibly adorable, and he didn't show any signs of stopping any time soon, so of course, the only logical way to shut him up was to gently pull him in for a kiss. Blaine stood there, shocked for a moment before he responded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist to pull him closer. They both broke away laughing as Hayley, Everett (who was hiding in the backstage area), the entire New Directions group and even the Breadstick waitresses and chefs started clapping and cheering.

"GET SOME!" Someone, probably Santana, screamed.

"So, wait, was that a yes?" Blaine asked. Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Of course it is!" He exclaimed. They kissed once more before Hayley and Everett and the New Directions joined them.

"I told you it would work! I fucking told you so!" Hayley exclaimed.

"How did I know you were behind this?" Kurt asked, not letting go of Blaine's hand as he hugged her.

"Because it was perfect. And I'm an evil genius," She said with a smile.

"Did you really book out the entire restaurant?" He asked.

"That was all Blaine's idea, boo," Mercedes answered. "You two staying for dinner?" She asked Everett and Hayley.

"Fuck yes! I am so hungry. Let's get food!" Everett exclaimed, dashing off to find a menu.

"I am not related to him," Blaine muttered, and Kurt laughed.

"Oh, and for the record," Kurt said, turning back to his boyfriend (_his fucking boyfriend!)._ "I love you, too," he whispered.

"I'm glad," Blaine said softly, smiling in wonder at his new beautiful boyfriend. Kurt led Blaine to their seats, watching as their friends joked and laughed, and still holding hands under the table. They've both been waiting for months to be able to hold eachother like that, and now that they can, they weren't letting go.

* * *

**THE ENDING IS SO FLUFFAAAY!**

***Coughs* don't mind me. **

**Anyway, I'm not done with this yet. One chapter to go. There are still a few more things that haven't been resolved… **

**The song used in this chapter was **_**Everything You Do**_** by a band called **_**He is We**_**.  
(I changed a few of the words as well, but still. The song is amazing and so adorable!) **

**Anyway, review if you wish aaand Chapter 12 should be up in a few days. **

**Thanks for reading :)**

**- Lily xx **

**P.S you know Hayley's shirt? The one with the cloud puking rainbows? I'm totally wearing it right now! There's a picture of it on my blog somewhere! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **

**So, this is the last chapter for this story. **

**I just want to thank everyone who has stuck with it this far, and put up with me and my lack of updates when I was suffering with a bad case of Writers Block. You guys are awesome!**

**Anyway, I love you all and I hope you like the final chapter for **_**Just One More Time**_**. **

**Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I think it's pretty clear that I do not own Glee. If I did, then I would be the richest goddamned seventeen year old out. **

* * *

After a month of dating Blaine, Kurt thought his life couldn't get any better. A lot of things happened that past month. He finally found out what David and Wes's piece of blackmail was.

_("You had a sex dream about me? Really, Blaine? Well, I am now intrigued. What exactly were we doing in this dream of yours?")_

While Kurt was using Blaine's French-man-kink for his own advantage, they successfully scared the shit out of Hayley when she walked in on them doing… rather explicit things on Blaine's couch.

_(_"_Oh god oh god oh god oh god EWWW! I just saw you naked. I just saw my best friend naked. I just saw my best friend naked with his boyfriend who was also naked. OH MY GOD, MY EYES! I can never un-see that. I can never actually wipe that picture from my brain. I am literally going to be scarred for life. I AM GOING TO NEED INTENSIVE THERAPY TO TRY AND RID THAT IMAGE FROM MY MEMORY!")_

Blaine also almost lost his life (and his testicles) when Burt caught him and Kurt doing… rather explicit things in Kurt's bedroom.

_("Oh shit, Kurt. Fuck. Don't stop!"  
"HEY! THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE STUDYING TO ME!") _

But more importantly, they spent that month helping Wes plan a stunt that would put all of Hayley's schemes to shame.

_("You better hope this works, because she will actually murder you if you stuff it up."  
"Gee, thanks for the confidence boost, Blaine.") _

That very plan was also the reason why Kurt found himself walking into that very familiar warehouse that started it all. Only this time, he was walking hand in hand with his boyfriend. Even after a month of saying it, Kurt hadn't gotten over the fact that Blaine Anderson was _finally_ his boyfriend. As they walked through the door, Kurt experienced a very vivid déjà vu when Blaine's sister, Bree squealed and ran forward to meet them.

"Bree!" Blaine yelled, giving his sister a huge hug.

"It's good to see you, little brother!" She exclaimed.

"You never told me you were visiting today!" Blaine said, hugging her again.

"I wanted to surprise you. That and I really wanted to see the band play. I'm a fangirl, what can I say?" _Seriously, déjà-fucking-vu right now. _

"You remember Kurt, right?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand again. Bree looked at the two boys and then saw their joined hands when her jaw dropped.

"You asshole!" She yelled at her brother. "You never told me you were finally dating him!" She pulled Kurt into a tight hug as well.

"Good to see you, Kurtsie!"

"You too, Bree. But seriously, does _everyone_ know about that nickname?" He asked, causing Blaine and Bree to laugh.

"Shit, you guys better hurry, you're just in time for the final song," She said, glancing at her watch and waving the two boys in.

As they walked into the concert, the band had just finished playing their last song, and everyone was cheering.

"Before we go, I'll just introduce us again. On guitar, we have Jace and Ash. On bass, we have Cam. On drums, we have Ty. I'm Hayley. And together, we. Are. _INFUSION OF THE SOUL! _WE LOVE YOU, GUYS!" She yelled, and the audience absolutely lost it. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand as Jace; the lead guitarist grabbed his microphone out of the stand and stepped forwards.

"Here we go," he yelled over the audience's cheers.

"Actually, guys, before you run off, we have one more song for you all," Jace said, and everyone started screaming again.

Hayley was staring at him in disbelief.

"What are you doing? We didn't plan anymore songs!" She whispered furiously.

"I'm going to have to ask you to sit tight and just watch, Hayley, because this one's for you!"

Jace dashed back to his spot as Ty (the drummer) counted them in. They began playing that all too familiar introduction and Hayley shook her head as she realized what song they were playing.

She was too busy glaring at the band to notice Wes stepping onto the stage, but when she did see him; her jaw dropped comically as he started singing.

_You're the girl with a real nice smile,  
But a broken heart inside.  
Gave it to a boy, gave it to a boy,  
And I think he lost his mind._

_Are you giving up and done?  
Are you through with all this?  
Are you tired of the pain?  
Torn to pieces._

_Can you let me try?_

_Tell me it's all right,  
Just for one night.  
Show you how to feel like,  
What it feels like.  
To be hugged, to be kissed.  
Yes I can be that part of you.  
I'll try my best._

_I'm the boy, I can make you smile,  
And I promise to be true.  
Give it all,  
Give until there's nothing left to lose._

_Don't say you're giving up and done,  
That you're through with all this.  
Yeah you're tired of the pain,  
Torn to pieces._

_Can you let me try?_

_Tell me it's all right,  
Just for one night.  
Show you how to feel like,  
What it feels like.  
To be hugged, to be kissed.  
Be thought of and to be missed.  
I can be that part of you,  
Let me be that part of you._

_I see that you're breaking,  
Your heart is breaking.  
Here's my hand if you'll take it,  
We can make it out,  
Of all this mess.  
No more stress.  
I can be that part of you  
I'll try my best._

_Give me your heart,  
I don't want a piece or a part,  
I want it all.  
I want you to fall,  
Just a little bit.  
Take that leap of faith,  
If you want to;  
Don't let that broken heart haunt you._

Wes walked right up to where she was standing, absolutely rigid with her arms crossed, glaring at him.

"She is actually murdering him in her head! I don't think this is going to work!" Kurt yelled to Blaine, over the music and the audience's cheers.

_Can you let me try?_

_Tell me it's all right.  
Just for one night,  
Show you how to feel like.  
What it feels like,  
To be hugged, to be kissed.  
Be thought of and to be missed.  
I can be that part of you,  
Let me be that part of you._

_I see that you're breaking,  
Your heart is breaking.  
Here's my hand if you'll take it,  
We can make it out,  
Of all this mess.  
No more stress.  
I can be that part of you,  
I'll try my best._

_Oh-Oh.  
Try my best.  
(We can make it out of this mess,  
No more stress.)  
I can be that part of you,  
I'll try my best._

"Well, if you didn't already figure it out, that was for you because, all fun and games aside, I would really like it if you went out with me," Wes said when he finished singing. Hayley was still standing there with her arms crossed, shaking her head.

"I hate you so much right now," Hayley said, and Wes's face fell. "But I have to admit, that was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me," She admitted, her expression softening as she stared at him.

"Really?" He said hopefully. She nodded.

"And, as much as I love a good scheme, I think I've done enough of that for now. So yes, Wesley Warbler. I will be your girlfriend," Hayley said with a smile, pulling Wes forward and kissing him in front of everyone.

Kurt, Blaine and the rest of the audience started cheering, as Hayley pulled away and said goodbye to the audience once again.

* * *

Blaine tugged Kurt's hand and pulled him to the hallway leading to their dressing room.

"I have no idea what they were saying up there, but from that kiss, I guess it worked," Blaine remarked, with a smirk.

"That _was_ awfully cute of Wes to do," Kurt said.

"But not as cute as _my _public-serenade, right baby?" Blaine teased.

"Oh, of course not. I do love that song you chose, though. It's extremely cute. But I think I like it more when you sing it," Kurt said, lifting up their joined hand's and placing a kiss on Blaine's.

"Is that your way of asking me to sing it for you again?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe just _one_ more time," Kurt admitted with a smile. Blaine grinned, and kissed Kurt quickly on the lips.

"Race you to the dressing rooms!" He exclaimed, running down the hall.

"Hey! No fair!" Kurt yelled, running after him and laughing the whole way.

_Yes,_ Kurt thought as he caught up to his boyfriend, spinning him around and kissing away his smirk. _I could _definitely _get used to this._

* * *

**And we are DONE!**

**dfkjasfjd I can't actually believe it's finished! **

**The song used in this chapter was **_**Prove You Wrong**_** by He is We. It's the song I used in chapter nine, with the genders reversed and shit. **

**Anyway, I would like to thank you all for reading this story. I was **_**so**_** nervous to put my writing online (which was why I used a fake penname thing, because I am ridiculously shy when it comes to my writing, and I thought everyone would hate it) but all of you guys have given me so much confidence, and so for that, I thank you.**

**If I could hug all of you, I totally would. But for now, I'm just going to say that I love you and you are all absolutely awesome. **

**Also, look for a one shot based on the whole "**_**Scaring the shit out of Hayley when she walked in on Kurt and Blaine doing something… rather explicit on Blaine's couch.**_**" It has already been written, and shall be posted soon enough :)**

**Anyway, feel free to follow me on Tumblr (aftermecomesthefloods) and leave prompts or just to talk and shit. I don't know.**

**Anyway, I love you all. **

**Thanks for reading :)**

**- Lily xx **


End file.
